The Best Vaction Ever
by breakingxfree
Summary: Sharpay's Dad is getting married on a cruise boat. Her new Stepmother brings her godson along. Sharpay wants nothing to do with him, at least thats what she thought. She soon finds herself with him everywhere. Troypay!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is going to be sort of based off of the book '**Caribbean Cruising**' its not going to be completely like the book, I hate when people write fics and its exactly like the book, so don't worry this won't be anything like that.

IMPORTANT: In this fic, Troy and Sharpay don't know each other, they don't go to the same school or anything like that. Same goes for Gabriella, you'll find out why later in the fic. This is no specific cruise ship, its just a made up one, I've been on way too many to really be able to just describe one, with out getting mixed up with another one. I'll add bits of stuff for all of them, but till then I hope you enjoy reading my fic!

_Boarding the Ship_

Sharpay boarded the huge boat, she instantly stopped dead in her tracks, she wasn't suspecting it to be this beautiful. The walls had different kinds of paintings on it and the stairway had a decorated carpet, she saw many people around her, but she could spot the crew easily, considering they wore the same uniform. This was going to be the best vacation ever. Not only was her Dad getting married on the boat, but she was planning on doing two things. Tanning and meeting cute boys. Nothing was going to make this vacation bad and she was going to make sure of that.

She followed her Dad and Ryan to the rooms. She went to a elevator and instantly became in awe again. the elevator's had glass windows all around, so you could see what was around you when traveling up or down. She pressed the up button and instantly the main fancy door opened. They stepped inside and she notice that the carpet would have a changeable day thing. Today it read Saturday. Her father pressed the button to Deck 3, when he did, she instantly felt the elevator move and she watched as they passed each Deck. She noticed that it only went up to Deck 11. She wondered what on earth were on all the decks, she saw a little guide above the deck numbers, but she didn't have time to read it, cause the elevator doors opened to Deck 4. Sharpay nearly jumped when she heard a lady come on and say 'Deck 4'. It caught Sharpay by surprise, she saw Ryan laughing at her, which earned him a glare. Her father walked them down a long hallway that was full of staterooms. Her Dad finally stopped in front of a door.

"Okay here are your keys." He said as he handed them it. "You two are going to be having your own room. Technically since your 19, your not suppose to have a room by yourself. I pulled a few strings though. Now since your 19 your allowed to drink on here, now I don't mind you guys having a few, but don't take advantage of it.(I'm not sure if your allowed to drink on cruises, even if your 19. If not, then just go with it lol.) Your rooms will be right next to each others and so will Troy's."

Ryan gave him a confused look. "Who's Troy?"

The Evan's Father slapped his hand on his forehead. "Jeez, David how can you forget about telling them." He sighed. If you haven't figured out by now, their father's name was David, he seems to always forget to mention stuff, just like now. "Troy's Stacey's Godson. She invited him to keep you guys company and for him to be in the wedding. He's going to be my best man along with Ryan."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Daddy, I don't need company...the company needs me."

David rolled his eyes at this comment. His daughter was stubborn at times, especially when she has to meet new people. Once she gets to know them, she lightens up a bit. She was just like her mother. The other love of his life, who is now gone. The kids mother died in a car accident a couple of years ago. It was devastating for the Evan's family, but as time went on, they began to come to terms with it.

"Sharpay, just promise me you'll be nice to him." He pleaded.

Sharpay sighed and nodded. "Okay, I promise."

David smiled. "Good, now you kids go get dressed. Troy and Stacey are already up there, she claimed, she didn't want me to see her before the wedding. So I'll just have the suite to myself. Till then, I want to see you guys up there as soon as possible. The wedding is going to start in an hour, don't be late."

With that, David left the kids and headed to his room. When he was out of sight, the kids slide their cards to unlock their doors. It took them a while, till they finally got it. Sharpay went in her room and almost died right there. Her room had its own living area, it was pretty good size too. It had a minibar and a king size bed. She also saw that she had a balcony. She smiled as she wheeled her suitcase to her bedroom. She technically wasn't suppose to have her luggage, till later that evening, but since her father was getting married, the cruise line made and exception. She set her suit bag on the bed and unzipped it. She pulled out her bridesmaid dress and laid it on the bed. She quickly got undressed and slipped into the dress. It was long, Satin, red garnet, with a rhinestone trim. It looked stunning on her. She opened her suitcase and searched around for her curling iron and her make-up bag. It took her about 10 minutes till she finally found them. She walked out of the bedroom into the bathroom. It was a pretty good size. It had a shower/bath, with a sink and a large mirror. The tile was fancy and the walls were a Creamed color with a fancy border. She found a plug outlet an plugged her curling iron in. She waited for it to get hot. It took about 5 minutes till it was fully hot. She picked it up and started to curl her long hair into stylish long curls. It took about 20 minutes, till she was finally done. She unplugged the curling iron and wrapped the cord around it. She set it down by the the sink and opened her make-up bag. She quickly did her make-up and left the bathroom. She walked back to the bedroom and opened another suitcase that was filled with shoes. She started to search for shoes, till she finally found a pair. She slipped them on and grabbed a clutch purse. She put her room key, lip gloss, and other necessary things in there. She ran out her door and found an elevator. She pushed the up button and waited. After 3 minutes she finally saw the doors open, Revealing two cute guys. One blonde and the other dirty blonde. They both smiled at her as she got in. She smiled back as she pushed the button to Deck 10. The blonde guy looked at what she was wearing and smiled.

"Whats the special occasion?" he asked.

She blushed "My Dad is getting married at the top deck."

They both nodded. "Is that why that deck is blocked off till 10 P.M.?" The dirty blonde asked.

Sharpay nodded. "Yeah, the wedding starts at 6, the time the ship takes off and its probably an hour, so after that, we have the wedding reception which is probably another hour, then the hour is for family I guess."

The boys nodded. Suddenly Sharpay heard that voice again. "Deck 7." The boys waved as they got off the elevator. Sharpay looked out the glass window as the elevator started to move up again. It wasn't long till she heard the lady say. "Deck 10." Sharpay got out of the elevator and found Ryan standing by a rail. She walked up to him and leaned on the rail.

"Is Dad here yet?" She asked.

Ryan shook his head. "Nope, he should be here soon though."

As if on cue, the twins saw their father walking with a tall, handsome brunette boy. Sharpay had no clue who he was and why he was hanging with her Dad. She didn't have time to study him for long, cause her Dad walked up the twins and instantly started speaking. "Kids, this is Troy. Troy this is Sharpay, my daughter and Ryan, my son."

"Hi" Troy said.

"Hey!" Ryan said as he shook Troy's hand.

Sharpay rolled her eyes at Ryan's gesture. "Hey Troy."

David smiled. "Good, now that we know each other, I need my best men to follow me and Sharpay I need you to go to the Voyage Lounge to meet Stacey. "

Sharpay nodded as she headed inside. She walked around a bit, till she finally found the lounge. She walked inside and saw Stacey freaking out, about not being able to find her bouquet, when it was in her hands the whole time. Sharpay laughed at this sight. Carrie, her planner, quickly calmed Stacey down and basically pointed out the bouquet in her hands. Sharpay walked up to Stacey and smiled.

"Stacey, you look gorgeous!" Sharpay exclaimed.

Stacey turned around to face Sharpay and instantly smiled and hugged Sharpay. "Oh, look who's talking. Your absolutely gorgeous!" Stacey had her ways with telling people they looked beautiful. Even if it wasn't necessary. She claims that every girl needs to know their beautiful, in order to know their loved. Sharpay loved that about Stacey, she knew that Stacey would never take her mom's place, but she was happy that she was going to be Sharpay's step-mother.

"Thanks!" Sharpay beamed.

"Are you girls ready to go?" Carrie asked.

Stacey looked at Sharpay who nodded. "Yeah, we're ready." Stacey replied.

Carrie nodded and took Sharpay's hand and started to walk outside with Stacey behind them. Sharpay gave Carrie a confused look, which Carrie must have caught, cause she started to explain.

"You need to go first, then Stacey will. Now David will see Stacey, since we're not really doing this in a church, but rather on a cruise ship deck, but that's okay. We'll just pretend he doesn't see her okay." Carrie said.

Sharpay nodded. Carrie seemed like the type of person that wanted everything to be perfect, which to Sharpay, she found that pretty annoying. She had to bite her tongue a few times when Carrie would tell Sharpay what to do when they arrive. Sharpay knew what she had to do. She had to walk the white carpet that would have rose pedals all over it, with chairs on each side. she would keep on walking till she gets to the front, she would stand across from her Dad and stand next to the priest, but in this case the Captain. Sharpay found it weird that the Captain would be marrying her Dad and step-mom, but she ignored it.

Sharpay finally got to the carpet, she could see people in their seats, turn and look at her. She kept her eyes straight a head and started to walk when the music started. She reached the Captain and stood next to him, making sure there was a little bit of space for Stacey. She turned and watched Stacey walk down the aisle. Stacey had a million dollar smile on her face as she kept her eyes on David. Sharpay couldn't help but smile at this. When Stacey finally reached the Captain, she turned towards Sharpay and gave her bouquet to her. She then turned towards David and held his hand in hers. The Captain started saying what was needed to be said. It seemed like forever for Sharpay.

'"You may now kiss the bride." The Captain said.

David and Stacey gave each other a passionate kiss and broke apart smiling.

"I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Evans."

The crowd started to cheer as David picked Stacey up bridal style and carried her out to the other side of the deck, where the wedding reception would be. Sharpay then followed linking arms with Ryan and Troy. She didn't even notice that the ship was moving, till she looked out at the rail. When they arrived at the reception, Ryan instantly unlinked arms and ran towards the food. Sharpay rolled her eyes. She looked around her surroundings and saw beautiful lights, a candles, and a live band. She looked at the food and instantly craved it. She too was hungry. She unlinked her arm with Troy and headed towards the line. She grabbed a plate and started to fill it with anything and everything. She wasn't going to be a picky eater tonight. She was starving and she would practically eat anything.

Once she was done filling up her plate, she found an empty table and sat down. She started to eat and feel a bit of satisfactory in her stomach. She was soon joined by Ryan and Troy.

"Hey Shar, I hope you don't mind me inviting Troy to eat with us." Ryan said as he sat down.

Sharpay shook her head. "Not at all."

Troy smiled and sat down too. "Thanks."

"No problem." She smiled back.

Ryan started to eat and decided to make small talk. "So Troy, I hear your Stacey's godson."

Sharpay rolled her eyes at her brothers obvious question. Troy didn't seem to mind, he just smiled. "Yeah, my mom and Stacey are really close friends."

Sharpay raised an eyebrow. "How long have you known Stacey?"

"Ever since I was in diapers. She's practically a second mom to me." Troy replied.

Sharpay nodded. She wasn't too sure if she was going to like Troy. He seemed to be a bit quiet and Sharpay was definitely not a quiet person. She turned are attention to the glasses of champagne that were being handed out. "Do you guys want some champagne?" She asked.

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Shar, Dad said not to take advantage of drinking."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. She seemed to be doing that a lot today. "Am I drunk Ryan?"

Ryan gave her a confused look. "Uh..no?"

Sharpay smirked. "Exactly, now do you guys want champagne or not?"

Troy nodded and Ryan started to think for a while. Sharpay started to grown impatient. She started to drum her fingers on the table, which gave Ryan the signal to hurry up. He instantly nodded is head, when he heard her fingers drumming. She smiled and got up. "Good, I'll be back."

She went up to the table and showed the crew member her ID. She grabbed 3 glasses and headed back to the table. She gave Ryan and Troy theirs as she took a sip of hers.

"Thanks ." They both said.

"So, where are you guys from?" Troy asked.

"Alberque" Ryan replied.

Troy nodded as he took a sip of her champagne. "That's cool."

"What about you?" Sharpay asked.

"Same. I go to University of New Mexico." He said.

Sharpay smiled. "That's were we are going! Well after summer is over. Daddy insist that we go to a college in our home state, before we actually go to Juilliard. He wants us to get use to the whole college life, before we go out of state."

Troy raised his eyebrows. "Juilliard, the school of performing arts?"

Ryan nodded. "That's it."

"What do you guys do?" Troy asked.

"We sing and act" Sharpay replied.

Troy nodded. "I'm more into basketball."

Sharpay nodded. "Most kids at our school are. We've learned to sort of deal with it."

Troy nodded. "Don't you have to audition to get into Juilliard?"

Ryan nodded. "Yes, but we've been really and I mean really good in our school's productions, we're not worried about the audition."

Troy raised an eyebrow. "How many plays have you guys actually been in?"

Sharpay laughed. "Too many to count."

Troy nodded. He looked out in the dance floor and saw people dancing. "Hey Sharpay, do you want to dance?"

Sharpay thought about it for a moment. She wasn't planning on just becoming friendly buds with Troy, but she figured one dance wouldn't hurt. "Sure."

She joined him out on the dance floor and wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his hands on her waist. They started moving to the slow music, Sharpay saw Stacey and David dancing together. She smiled at the sight of that. Troy followed her smile and soon smiled too.

"Their perfect for each other." He said.

She nodded. "They really are."

The two danced together and listened to the soft music flow through their ears. The wind from the ocean was hitting Sharpay's hair. She could feel the cold breeze on her face. She looked up and saw a bunch of stars. She enjoyed looking at the stars, it made her feel at peace. She got lost in the stars after a while and didn't even realize the song ended.

"Sharpay..." Troy said.

Sharpay instantly broke out of her gaze and looked at Troy. She heard and fast song and finally realize the song ended. She felt her face grow red from embarrassment. "Oh sorry!"

Troy smiled. "Its okay."

They both walked back to the Table with Ryan who was now on his 4th glass of champagne. "Hey, guys!" He said as he sipped his champagne.

Sharpay put her hands on her hips. "Who's taking advantage of the whole drinking thing now?"

Ryan's eyes widen. "Your right...no more!"

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna head in for the night. I'm exhausted."

Ryan smiled. "Night Shar."

Sharpay waved and headed off to the champagne table. She saw that the crew member was gone. She quickly grabbed a bottle and walked away.

Ryan saw this and laughed. "Sharpay, what are you doing?" He yelled.

Sharpay turned around and smiled. "I'm just saving some for later." With that, she went inside and found an elevator. She pushed the down button. she waited till the doors finally opened. She went inside and pushed Deck 4. The elevator doors closed and she waited till that annoying lady announced her deck. The doors opened and she walked out. She walked down the long hallway and found her room number. When she found it, she opened her clutch purse and slide her key. She was getting better at opening her door. It only took her two swipes to get it open. She walked inside and opened the mini fridge. She put the champagne in and close the fridge. She walked into her bedroom to find her suitcases sitting on the side of the wall. She saw her bed was made ready for her to climb in. She also saw a towel animal, with some chocolates and a activity book for tomorrow. She put each thing on the night stand. She grabbed her suitcases and started to unpack. It took her about 30 minutes till she was finally done. She grabbed a pair of pajama shorts and a tank. She quickly changed and hanged her dress up in the closet. She went inside her bathroom and washed all the make-up off of her face. She then walked back into her bedroom and climbed into bed and instantly fell a sleep.

A/N: Okay so what did you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are seriously awesome!

Disclaimer: I forgot to mention this in my past story and in my last chapter. If you haven't already figured out...I don't own hsm or anything :)

_Day 2, At Sea:_

Sharpay woke up around 10 A.M. She got out of bed and went to the restroom. Taking one look at herself in the mirror, she scowled. Her hair was crazy, her curls from last night were starting to come undone, and little hairs were sticking out everywhere. She sighed as she turned towards the shower. She pulled the beige curtain and turned the silver nozzle, she felt the cold water come out from the shower head. She whined, as she started to adjust it, to where it would shoot out hot water. She stripped her clothes off and jumped in, closing the curtain. She picked up her shampoo bottle that she unpacked last night and squeezes some out in her hand. She massaged her blonde hair with the shampoo, before washing it out. The hot water hitting her small back simply relaxed her as she then grabbed her conditioner and repeated the steps she did earlier. After all the conditioner was washed out, she turned the silver faucet, shutting off the water. She pulled the curtain back, grabbing a towel and wrapping herself with it. She sprinted out of the bathroom from all the cold air hitting her. She opened one of the doors from the dresser, pulling out her a juicy couture bathing suit. (A/N: Look in my profile for the dress from the wedding and the bathing suit.) She quickly changed into it and slipped on some flip-flops. She threw her hair in a messy bun, and then grabbed her Chanel sunglasses. She grabbed her room key from her clutch purse that she had last night. She went into the restroom and grabbed a clean towel, then headed out the door.

She walked down the long hallway and finally found an elevator. She pushed the up button and waited patiently. She saw a cute guy walk up; he had bleach blonde hair and looked like a surfer goddess. He obviously was waiting with her. She occasionally would sneak a glance at him, causing her to smile, he must have noticed, because he started to talk to her.

"Cute bathing suit; fits your body real well." He smirked.

She smiled and ignored the comment about her body. "Thanks. Nice uh...swimming trunks."

He chuckled and flipped is hair. She found that a bit strange, considering girls usually are the ones flipping their hair. "Thanks" He smiled.

Sharpay faked a smile back. She lost interest in him, when he commented about her body and decided to pull a girly move in front of her. The elevator doors opened and she stepped inside, along with the surf goddess. She decided to be interested in her nails; he kept checking her out, which only caused her to roll her eyes. The annoying lady finally came on and told them what deck they were on, while the elevator doors opened. Sharpay walked out and headed towards the sliding glass doors, which lead to the pools. She noticed a lot of kids where in the pool. She rolled her eyes as she climbed up the stairs, leading to the 2nd level of the boat. She found an empty lawn chair. She laid her towel down and slipped her flip-flops off as; she put her sunglasses on and laid on the chair. She closed her eyes enjoying the sun and the breeze from the ocean. Everything was perfect till she notice the sun was no longer hitting her.

"Okay, excuse you, but your blocking the sun." She replied with her eyes still closed. She said it in a nice manner. She didn't want to be rude incase it was some old lady.

"You really should use some sun block." The voice said.

Sharpay recognized the voice. She opened her eyes and crossed her arms. "You really should mind your own business Troy."

Troy smirked. "Just saying, I mean you would want skin cancer would you?"

She rolled her eyes. "I won't get skin cancer."

Troy crossed his arms and sat at the edge of her lawn chair. This just made Sharpay even madder. "You don't know that."

"I think I do." Sharpay replied.

Troy chuckled and looked at her body. "You don't think that bathing suit is a bit too. Small?" he asked.

Sharpay raised an eyebrow. "I think I know what size I am."

Troy shook his head. "No I mean...uh. It shows a bit of too much skin."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Please! It covers my stomach, plus have you seen the other girls around here? They were such skankish bathing suits. I swear I'm going to be the one laughing when they are the ones getting raped."

"That's a bit...mean, don't you think?"

Sharpay raised an eyebrow. "No, you asked and I responded truthfully. It's better to say the truth then to lie about it."

Troy nodded. "I guess so."

Sharpay smiled. "I know so. Now move out of my sun and go find something else to do."

Troy sighed and got up. "If you insist."

Sharpay smirked. "Oh I do."

Troy shook his head and started to walk away. A tan, brunette girl in the lawn chair next to Sharpay started to talk.

"That guy was cute!" She said.

Sharpay turned towards her. "You can have him sweetie."

The girl turned to look at Sharpay. "Oh! I didn't know I said that out loud. I sort of do that at times." She replied sheepish.

Sharpay giggled. "No worries. I'm Sharpay."

The girl smiled. "Gabriella."

Sharpay nodded and turned back to the sun. "That's a pretty name." She wasn't being a smartass either. She needed a female friend on the ship. Why not it be Gabriella?

Gabriella laughed. "Thanks, anyways why doesn't a girl like you want a guy like him?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Please, he's my step-mom's annoying godson."

"He didn't seem annoying to me." She replied.

"Just wait till you get to know him."

Gabriella giggled. "I see. So where are you from?"

"Alberque, you?" She asked.

Gabriella smiled "Same."

Sharpay raised an eyebrow. "Everyone I meet seems to be from there, but I've never seen them before."

"I go to a private school, so that's probably why."

Sharpay nodded. "I guess. Anyways I was planning on going to the teen club tonight. Wanna come?"

Gabriella grinned. "Sure, sounds fun. What time should I be there at?"

Sharpay tapped her finger against her chin and started to think. "Well after dinner I have to go to this show that my parents bought tickets for me and my twin brother...oh and of course Troy too! It should be done around ten, so how about eleven? Gives me time to run to my room and change."

"Okay, that works." Gabriella said.

Sharpay smiled. "Good! I'm gonna go and see what all this ship offers. I'll see you at eleven!" Sharpay got off the lawn chair and slipped her flip-flops on, then grabbed her towel and waved goodbye at Gabriella, before she started to walk away. She was roaming around the ship, till she walked into the lounge and she found Ryan sitting in a chair by himself reading a book. Sharpay rolled her eyes at this. She strolled over to him and crossed her arms.

"Ryan...serious, we're on a boat full of other gorgeous girls and plenty of other things to do. Yet you're sitting here reading."

Ryan looked up from his book. "So?"

Sharpay shook her head. "Something is seriously wrong with you."

Ryan laughed. "Sharpay, everything that I do, is always wrong in your book."

Sharpay grinned. "Well not everything, but pretty close to it."

Ryan gave her a dirty look. "Oh thanks!"

Sharpay gave him a sympatric smile." Sorry, but you know that I love your weird self, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Ryan said.

"Good!" Sharpay smiled.

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Why aren't you tanning?"

Sharpay scoffed. "Don't even get me started. It was all Troy's fault."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "What did he do?"

"He stood over me, blocking the sun. Then when he left, I met this girl and we started talking. By the time we were done talking, I didn't feel like tanning anymore." She said as she sat down on a chair next to him.

"I thought you were interested in guys." Ryan said.

Sharpay smacked him on the head. "I do! I meant I met her as a friend, jeez!"

Ryan laughed. "Okay sorry. I just had say that. You made it sound like you met her as in you thought she was cute. Anyways, just give Troy a chance. He's really cool."

"Do I really have to?"

"Yes, that's your problem Sharpay, you never let anyone in. You're always shutting them out." Ryan said.

Sharpay crossed her arms. "Can you blame me? Moms' dead, just a matter of time till someone else dies on me. The more people I shut out the better."

Ryan hugged her. "Sharpay, no one is going to leave you. It was Mom's time to go. Things like that just happen, we can't control it. Plus if you're not giving Troy a chance, why are you giving that girl a chance?"

"Once this cruise is over, I'd never have to see her again. As for Troy, well he's going to be around since he's Stacey's godson."

Ryan nodded. "Well just please, give him a chance. Don't shut people out Sharpay. You'll never meet anybody if you keep doing that. Remember don't blame mom's death on you. It was just her time to go."

Sharpay sighed. "I know and I don't. I just miss her."

Ryan gave her a weak smile. "I know, we all do."

Sharpay smiled. "Yeah." It was quiet for a while till Sharpay finally got up and hugged Ryan. "Thanks Ry, I'm gonna go find something to do. I'll see you at dinner."

Ryan smiled. "Alright, have fun."

Sharpay walked out of the lounge, her stomach started to growl, she looked at a clock that was hanging on the wall. It was 1:00 pm. She figured she would go get some lunch. She looked at the map; she found what deck the windjammer cafe would be at. (A/N: Windjammer is like a restaurant, where you basically serve yourself with the food they have out.) She found an elevator and pushed the down button to deck 5. She waited till the elevator came to a complete stop and that annoying voice came one. The elevator doors Opened, and Sharpay stepped out, seeing a line of people. She sighed as she stood in line and waited for about 20 minutes, till she grabbed a plate and started to fill it up with food. When she was done she started to search for a table. Sharpay kept searching till someone tapped her shoulder. Sharpay turned around and saw Gabriella.

"Hey! You wanna sit with us?" She asked, pointing to a table that had a couple of cute guys.

Sharpay smiled." sure." She followed Gabriella back to the table and sat down between a blonde guy. She simply smiled. "Hi."

All the guys smiled at. "Hey, I'm Dan." the blonde hair next to her said He was pretty cute. He had a killer tan and his teeth would just glow every time he smiled. He had piercing blue eyes, which Sharpay could just kill for.

"I'm Nick." A semi-short, black haired boy; who was sitting next to Gabriella, said.

Sharpay flashed her million dollar smile. "I'm Sharpay."

They both nodded as they started to eat again. Sharpay followed their actions and the table was suddenly quiet. It lasted like that till about 10 minutes.

"So, I met them by the pool just a little bit after you left. I invited them to hang with us at the club. I hope you don't mind." Gabriella said.

Sharpay shook her head. "Not at all, the more the better."

The boy smiled. "Where are you from?" Nick asked.

"Alberque." Sharpay replied.

The boys nodded." We're from Texas."

Ah, true southern boys." Sharpay giggled.

Dan winked. "You know it babe."

The girls laughed and started to talk with the boys a little more. When they were done eating, they decided to split up. The boys went to the pool and the girls started to head to the nail salon. Sharpay didn't even know they had one on board, till she looked at the map. They found an elevator that was just about to close; Sharpay grabbed Gabriella's hand and sprinted towards it. Luckily a guy that looked like he was in his 30's stopped it for them.

"Thank you." Sharpay said as she and Gabriella got in.

The man smiled. "No problem."

Sharpay the number 9 button and patiently waited. The elevator opened at deck 6 and the guy left. Once the doors closed Gabriella started laughing. Sharpay turned and gave her a confused look.

"What?" She asked.

It took Gabriella a while, till she finally stopped laughing. "That guy had something red on the back of his pants!"

Sharpay raised and eyebrow. "You were checking out his butt?"

Gabriella blushed. "No! I just noticed it and last time I check guys don't get periods!"

Sharpay shook her head. "Gabriella, you are the weirdest person I've ever met."

Gabriella smiled. "So I've been told."

Sharpay laughed as the elevator door opened. They made their way into the salon. They saw people getting their hair cut, they almost thought they were in the wrong place, till a lady who looked like she worked there, walked up to her.

"How can I help you ladies?" She said, plastering a fake smile.

"We're here to get our nails done." Sharpay replied.

The lady dropped her smile and suddenly showed her bored face. "Upstairs." She said as she pointed towards the stairs.

Sharpay plastered the same fake smile the lady had on. "Why thank you."

Sharpay headed up the stairs, Gabriella following behind. When they finally reached upstairs, they saw a lot of young and older woman getting their nails done.

Sharpay smiled. "Now this looks more like it."

Once again a lady came up to them. This time, she actually seemed nice.

"Hey girls, what would you like to do today? Manicure or Pedicure?" She asked.

Sharpay started to think. "Can we do both?"

The lady smiled. "Of course!"

She led them to the pedicure area. Sharpay sat down on the comfy black chair and placed her feet in the tub as the lady started the water. Gabriella was next to her with a different brunette lady starting her water.

Sharpay's lady turned toward Sharpay. "What color would you like?"

Sharpay didn't have to think a second, she instantly replied. "Pink, please."

The lady smiled and started to get to work. Sharpay started the message on the chair and was instantly relaxed. She glanced over at Gabriella and noticed that she just as relax as her. Sharpay leaned back in her chair and got comfy.

"Ah, this is the life Gabriella." Sharpay smiled.

Gabriella giggled. "You're telling me. I would kill to have this chair in my living room."

Sharpay laughed. "Me and you both. The men would be in their recliners and we would be in ours."

"But ours comes with more stuff. So technically, our chair would probably be taken away."

Sharpay nodded. "True, but I would never get kick out of my chair. Once you feel the wrath of Sharpay, you'll instantly have to take a day to recover."

Gabriella raised her eyebrow. "Should I be scared?"

Sharpay giggled. "No, just don't do anything stupid then you'll be okay."

Gabriella nodded. "Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

It took the girls an hour and thirty minutes to get their nails done. When they were done, they handed the ladies their room key, which surprisingly was a credit card too. Anything you wanted on the ship, you could buy with your room key. It instantly went to the bill that adds up through out the cruise. At the end you would have to pay the whole thing. Once they were done paying they walked downstairs and went out of the salon. They found and elevator and Gabriella pushed the down button.

"I'm probably going to go back to my room to take a quick nap." Sharpay said as she waited.

Gabriella smiled. "Okay, I'll see you at eleven."

Sharpay nodded as the elevator doors opened. They both stepped inside. Sharpay hit the deck 4 button, while Gabriella punched another one. The two waited till Sharpay finally heard her deck number be said by the annoying lady. The doors opened and Sharpay scoffed.

"I'm going to kill that stupid voice recorder. Her voice just makes me want to suffocate myself with a pillow."

Gabriella laughed. "Yeah, but if you do that, then I'll be left with all the hotties. Which, I'm not complaining or anything."

Sharpay giggled. "Good point. I'll see you later."

Sharpay stepped out of the elevator and walked down the big hallway. She stopped in front of her door and slides her key. She opened her door and walked into her bedroom. She noticed that the maids must have came and made her bed. Sharpay smiled at this. She could definitely get used to this. She laid on her bed and took a deep sigh. She didn't really want to take a nap. She just didn't feel like walking around anymore. She looked at her nightstand and grabbed her ipod. She put it on shuffle and the song, Beep by the Pussycat dolls started to play. Sharpay laughed as she got off of her bed and started to dance. She grabbed her hair brush and started to sing while she booty shaked. She was really getting into the song, as she made her way out to her balcony. She stared to sing and dance. When she turned around she saw Troy sitting next door on his balcony. He had a straight face on. She could tell from the corner of this mouth that he was trying not to laugh. She instantly stopped dancing.

She put her hands on her hips. "How long were you out here?"

Troy smirked. "Just long enough to see this crazy blonde girl run out to her balcony. She kept singing into a hairbrush; it was more of a girly song though. Oh I almost forgot; she was doing some very inappropriate moves."

Sharpay glared. "We shall never speak of this moment."

Troy crossed his arms. "I dunno, I could use it for blackmail."

Sharpay scoffed. "Like people would believe you."

Troy raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

Sharpay sat down on her balcony chair. "Who would they believe? A hot blonde bombshell...or you?"

Troy scoffed. "A hot blonde bombshell or a hot brunette with killer abs is more like it."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Keep telling yourself that." She noticed his shirt had Bolton written across it. "What's with the shirt? Like lighting Bolton?"

Troy raised his eyebrows. "Sharpay that's a lighting bolt...and Bolton is my last name."

"Same thing! Lighting Bolton and lighting bolt...whats the difference."

Troy rolled his eyes. "The first one doesn't exist."

Sharpay glared at him. "So."

Troy looked at his watch. "It's almost time for dinner. We should be getting ready."

Sharpay nodded as she got up from the chair. She gave Troy one last look before she went inside. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a Hollister Skirt. Then she walked to her closet and started to go through every shirt she had in there. She finally decided on a forever21, black spaghetti strap, with little white polka dot, it had lace around the bust area. There were white little flowers at the bottom where it ruffled a bit. Apparently you had to get very dressed up for dinner; you just couldn't walk in the dining room with a bathing suit and flips. Nor could you wear a tank top and some short-shorts. Sharpay sighed, she didn't mind getting dressed up; it was just the actual work of it that bugged her. She grabbed the spaghetti strap and her skirt. She quickly changed and took one look at herself in the mirror. She smiled and walked into the bathroom. She took out her messy bun and sighed. Her hair was a messy. She grabbed her straightener and plugged it in. She waited a few minutes till it was hot, when she felt the handle and noticed that it was semi-warm, she started to straighten her hair. It took her about 20 minutes till she was done. She then grabbed her make-up bag and started to dig through it. She found a white eye shadow and a pink Avon lip gloss. She quickly applied the two and rushed out of the bathroom. She went to her closet and slipped into a pair of Jimmy Choo, Black Satin heels. She grabbed her clutch purse and threw her room key in it. She went out her door and noticed that dinner was about to start in 10 minutes. She figured that Ryan and Troy were already up there. She quickly walked to an elevator and pressed the up button. She silently cursed at how long it was taking. After waiting for about 4 minutes, the doors opened and she quickly rushed in. She pressed deck 7 and waited as the elevator started to move. The annoying lady came on and Sharpay just tuned her out. The doors opened and she quickly rushed out. She walked into the dining room, noticing people were already sitting down. She noticed a lot of tables with different people. She also noticed little number cards on the table. She quickly pulled out her room key and looked at her. To her luck, it gave her the table number. She walked around finally seeing her family at a table in the corner, next to a big window. She rushed over and sat down. David gave her a smile.

"Sharpay, I thought you were never going to make it." He teased.

Sharpay forced a smile. "Heh, sorry Dad."

David shook his head and smiled. "Its fine, as long as your here now, it doesn't matter."

Sharpay nodded as she looked around. She saw a pair of stairs that led to the second level. It was very fancy and elegant. There was a piano at the center of the room, she saw someone playing a soft tune. Her gaze followed to the window next to her. She couldn't see much, since it was night time, but she could make out little waves. She turned her gaze to her napkin. She noticed that the white cloth was shaped like a candle. She couldn't help but smile. She didn't want to mess it up, but then again she didn't want to drop any food on her shirt either. She took the napkin and unfolded it as the placed it down on her lap. She turned her gaze to her family and noticed they were all in a talking mood. She decided to stay quiet till Stacey started to talk to her.

"Sharpay are you still going to the show tonight?" Stacey asked.

Sharpay smiled. "Of course."

Stacey smiled back and patted Sharpay on the back. "Good. I think you'll really enjoy it." She turned towards Ryan and Troy. "You guys too."

Before the boys could say anything, David interrupted. "I also want you to keep an eye on Sharpay. I've seen so many perverted boys on this boat and I don't want anyone of them coming near Sharpay."

Sharpay scrunched her eyebrows. "Dad! I don't need them watching over me."

David gave her a look. "Sharpay Don't argue with me."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "But I don't need protection. I've already dodged off two today!"

"That's why I want them to watch after you. You shouldn't have to take care of them. You should be able to have fun without coming across a group of horny boys."

Ryan raised his eyebrows. "Dad I highly doubt all of them are horny."

David shot Ryan a look. "Ryan just do it please."

Ryan nodded and gave Sharpay a sympatric look. Sharpay just nodded, knowing he tried. She sat through dinner not making a single word unless someone was talking to her. When everyone was done, she was glad to finally leave. She felt like she was going to kill her father. She loved him and all, but there were times when he found ways to annoy her. When they all exited the dining room, David turned towards the Teens.

"Okay, here are the tickets. Stacey and I are going to walk around for a bit. You'll have to tell me how it is later. Till then have fun and stay out of trouble." He handed them the tickets and gave Sharpay a hug. She reluctantly hugged back. He also patted Ryan and Troy on the shoulder before walking off. When he was gone, Sharpay sighed.

"This is just going to be freaking great." She said sarcastically

Troy smiled. "Try to loosen up Blondie."

Sharpay raised her eyebrows. "Blondie?"

Troy blushed. "Just a nickname."

Sharpay shook her head as she walked off. Ryan patted Troy on the shoulder and gave a sympatric smile. "She'll come around." He said as he walked with Troy in the theater. They spotted Sharpay sitting down, with two empty seats next to her. They made their way over to her and sat down. It wasn't long till the show started. Sharpay had to admit, the show was really good. She wasn't suspecting it to be this good. There were a lot of dancers and singers. She did admit, they had very good dances moves. Their voices weren't that bad either. She was starting to think about getting a job like that, but then the thought of performing on cruise ships and being away from home, changed her mind. The show took about two hours. When it was done, she instantly sprang to her feet and started clapping, along with a few other people. When it was officially over, she moved out of her seat and headed done the aisle. Ryan and Troy caught up to her and grabbed on to her hands. She rolled her eyes and proceeded to move till she was fully out of the theater. She yanked her hands away from them and started to walk towards and elevator. She noticed that a lot of people were waiting around by it. She sighed as she turned towards the stairs. Ryan grabbed her hand again and stopped her.

"Hey where are you going in such a hurry?" He asked.

"I'm going to Twist." She said annoyed.

Ryan gave her a confused look. "What's that?"

"It's a club." Troy said as he approached them.

Ryan shook his head. "No way, you're not going to a club full of adults with men half your age, dancing up on you like horn dogs."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "It's a teen club Ryan."

"Well in that case let's go!" He said as he headed up the stairs. Sharpay looked at him like he was crazy. Troy must have seen her look because he patted her back

"You okay?" He asked.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and let out a small scream. "I swear he's only going just so he can keep an eye out for me like dad said too!"

Troy smirked. "He'll probably busy by all the girls by the time he steps in there."

Sharpay gave him a look. "If you haven't noticed, he's not a ladies man. Meaning girls just don't surround him easily."

Troy rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant, he'll be trying to hit on girls to where you won't be ruining your night."

Sharpay Scoffed. "Well let's just hope for that!"

She walked up the stairs and followed the loud music. She walked in the club and saw a bunch of strobe lights and people dancing up on each other. She smiled to herself.

"Now this is what I'm talking about." She walked around till she found Gabriella sitting at a table. She smiled as she walked up to the table and sat down. "Hey!"

Gabriella smiled back. "Hey! I thought you were never going to make it."

"I know, my stupid brother and Troy insisted that they came along." She said as she ordered a Strawberry Daiquiri.

"That sucks, but hey look at the bright side; I mean we get to finally check out some of these hotties!" She said as she pointed towards a table full of cute boys.

Sharpay smiled as she stared at them. One already seemed to be drunk, by the way he looked, Sharpay thought he was around 18 or 19 years old. He must have saw her looking, because he smirked as he came over and sat down at her table. One of his friends joined him.

He smirked. "Hey baby, what's your sign?"

Sharpay grinned. She knew these pathetic lines by heart. She decided to play around and be a smartass. "Do not enter."

The guy gave her a confused look, and then quickly moved on to the next line. "Haven't I seen you someplace before?"

"Yes, that's why I don't go there anymore." She smirked.

He shook his head and tried another one. "So, what do you do for a living?"

Sharpay smirked. He was going to love this one. "I'm a female impersonator."

The guy almost dropped his beer. His face turned from cocky to shock. Sharpay started to laugh at his facial expression. "Just kidding!" She said.

They guy finally caught on." You know these too well."

Sharpay smiled. "I get hit on a lot."

The guy nodded. "Understandable. I'm Brian."

"Sharpay." She replied.

He smiled. "This is my friend Mike."

Sharpay looked at Mike; he seemed to be staring at Gabriella. She seemed to be doing the same. Brian seemed to notice it too, he just shook his head. "He's a bit shy." He said.

Sharpay nodded. "So is my friend...well sometimes, but to him she's obviously shy."

Brian smiled. "Well while we let them be shy together, do you care to dance?"

Sharpay smiled as stood up and headed to the dance floor. She started to grind against Brain. She was having fun as she danced and watched all the other teens show off their dance moves. A guy walked up and pushed Brian out of the way.

"Hey, mind if I cut in?" He asked Brian. Sharpay assumed they were friends.

Brian shook his head. "Nah. I'll catch you later Sharpay." With that he left. Sharpay shrugged her shoulders as she started to grind with him.

"I'm Matt." He smiled

"Sharpay." She said.

He kissed her neck. "How about we go for a walk."

"Nah man. She's staying here with me, but I do believe a girl named Kelly was asking for you." a voice said.

Sharpay scrunched her eyebrows together. She knew that voice too well. Before she could protest, Matt ran off. She turned around and glared at Troy. "What the hell was that?" She yelled.

Troy crossed his arms. "He's a player Sharpay."

Sharpay put her hands on her hips. "You don't know that!"

Troy sighed. "Sharpay, he was making out with three girls before he came to dance with you."

Sharpay crossed her arms. "Fine, he's a player. I could have handled him by myself though!"

Troy shook his head. "I never said you couldn't."

"Then stop following my Dad's request to watch out for me!" She yelled.

"I never said I was." He said.

Sharpay gritted her teeth. "Is that all you can say? I never this or I never that!"

Troy shrugged his shoulders. This only made Sharpay even madder. "Ugh, go to hell Troy!"

With that she left the club. She pushed the elevator button up and waited. When the doors finally opened she pushed Deck 4 and waited. When it got to her floor and the doors opened; she marched out and walked to long hallway. She reached her room and got her card out. She slides it and opened her door. She threw her clutch purse on the coffee table and walked into her bedroom. She grabbed her pillow and started screaming in it. She knew that pillow was going to be useful for the next couple of day.

A/N: Okay, I didn't think it was the best chapter. I got writers block in the middle. The lines that Sharpay and Brian used were from a myspace bulletin about female comebacks. I thought it was pretty funny so I thought I would add some in the story. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sooo Sorry for not updating, I've been super busy. Anyways thanks for the reviews they were all really helpful! I feel so stupid for spelling Albuquerque wrong. I don't think my spell checker caught that. Anyways here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: If you haven't already figured out, I don't own hsm as much as I'd like to.

_Day 3, St. Thomas_

Sharpay woke up from a deep slumber. She climbed out of bed and walked outside her balcony, she saw the ship was already docked. She looked at the islands surrounding the ocean. It was a sight to see. She turned her head and looked at Troy's empty balcony. She felt bad for yelling at him, she knew that all he wanted to do was look after her and she couldn't help but feel greatful for that. She climbed her balcony over to his. She slid his door and noticed that he was still in bed. She smiled as she tip toed to his bed. She smirked as she saw him lightly snoring. She quickly pounced on the bed, causing Troy to wake up and instantly fall to the floor screaming.

Sharpay fell on the bed laughing. "You sound like a girl when you scream!"

Troy stood up and crossed his arms. He was in his boxers showing off his tone muscles. "What are you doing here?"

Sharpay stopped laughing and smirked. "I felt sort of bad for what I said yesterday, so I just wanted to apologize."

Troy raised his eyebrow. "Oh really, well nice to know, you can leave now."

Sharpay scrunched her eyebrows. "What? I just apologized, which by the way takes a lot for me to do, considering, I don't ever and I mean ever, do that! What's wrong with you Bolton? I mean you try to get in my love life, and then you sit here and just turn into a total ass when I try to fix my mistakes!" She yelled; her face was extremely red.

Troy saw this and backed away slowly. "Chill, I meant you can leave now so I can change." He said with a scared expression on his face.

Sharpay started to relaxed. She slightly blushed and got up from the bed. "Oh...heh...well um…my bad."

Troy just smirked. "It's cool."

Sharpay nodded. "Well I'm going to go now. I'll see you later." She said as she walked towards the door.

"Wait, what are you doing today?" Troy asked.

Sharpay shrugged. "I thought about finding Gabriella and seeing if she wanted to shop."

Troy nodded. "I was planning on going to Magens Bay."

"That sounds fun." She said.

Troy nodded. "If you want, me and Ryan can wait till you guys are done shopping, then we can all go to the beach."

Sharpay started to think about it. She finally came to a decision and nodded her head. "Okay."

Troy smiled. "Cool."

Sharpay smiled back as she walked out of the door. She stopped once she was outside, realizing, she didn't have her key with her. She sighed as she turned around and knocked on Troy's door. Troy appeared with a confused look on his face once he saw her standing there.

Sharpay smirked. "No key." She walked inside and went outside to Troy's balcony. She climbed over and walked inside her room. She was glad that she settled things between her and Troy. She knew she could lose her temper at times, but she never thought anything of it. She sighed as she walked inside the bathroom and grabbed her bathing suit that was drying on a line that was built inside the shower. She quickly changed and went to her bedroom. She threw the clothes on her bed and walked to her dresser, she pulled out a pink cover up that tied on her neck like a halter top. She grabbed her Holllister beach bag and started to fill it up with a towel and other necessary items. She wasn't in the mood to deal with her hair so she tied it in a messy bun and slipped on some flip-flops. She made sure to get her sun glasses before she walked out the door. Her next mission was to find Gabriella, now she didn't exactly know her room number, but she figured that she might be down at the windjammer getting breakfast. Of course that's were most people were at this hour. Sharpay walked down the long hallway and found an elevator. She pushed the up button and waited. No later then two minutes, the elevator opened. She stepped inside and pushed the button to her destination. The elevator instantly started moving and came to a complete stop after a few minutes. The doors opened and Sharpay walked out and started to walk around. She was pretty sure she was on the right deck; then again this was only her third day on the boat. She was about to give up till she finally saw a sign that said 'Windjammer Cafe'. She sighed with relief as she walked in and saw a huge line of people. She shook her head as she walked around trying to get a glimpse of people. She finally saw Gabriella sitting by the window just watching the ocean and the island. Sharpay smiled as she walked up to her and sat down.

Gabriella turned her head to look at Sharpay and instantly smiled. "Hey! Where were you last night? Some of the guys said that you got in a fight or some sort and just bailed."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Just a little misunderstanding, that's all."

Gabriella nodded her head. "So what do you plan on doing today?"

"Well I was going to go shopping with Troy and Ryan. Then maybe go soak up some sun at the beach. You wanna come?"

Gabby seemed to think about it for a minute till she finally nodded her head. "Yeah, I'll come."

Sharpay smiled. "Ahh, I'm so excited! This is seriously going to be fun. What room are you in, so I can come get you when we leave?"

"I'm on Deck 4, in room 425." She replied.

Sharpay nodded. "Okay, just a deck below mine. I'll see you in an hour."

Gabriella nodded as Sharpay got up walked out of the windjammer. She found and elevator and pressed the down button. More people started to crowd the elevator as she waited. This only bugged her more, because she knew once the elevator opened the people would all rush to get in. Once the doors opened, sure enough people were rushing to get in. Sharpay managed to squeeze in. She waited as the elevator made many stops till it finally hit her floor. The doors opened as she fought through to get out. Once she was out, she walked down the long hallway to Troy's room. She knocked on his door and waited for him to answer. She was about to knock a second time till he finally opened the door wearing a pair of swim trunks (A/n: The ones that he wore when he went to Hawaii with Baby V.) and a white undershirt. He had on a pair of sunglasses which Sharpay didn't want to admit, but it looked pretty damn good on him.

"Hey, since I told Gabby that we would meet her in an hour, do you want to go next door to Ryan's and watch a movie on TV. or something?" She asked.

Troy nodded. "Sure."

She walked over to Ryan's door and knocked as Troy followed her and stood behind her. Ryan answered the door with a pair of shorts and a pink shirt that said, "Real Men Wear Pink." Sharpay rolled her eyes at that statement and walked inside with Troy following her.

"Ryan can you explain why are you dressed like that? We're going shopping and the beach. I'm sure you don't want to get those good clothes wet." She asked as she sat on the couch. Troy sat down next to her and tried to look like he was interested in the conversation that was going on.

Ryan scrunched up his eyebrows. "Shopping? Shar, I really don't feel like Carrying around bags."

Sharpay scoffed. "Ryan, I have my beach bag, it's pretty big and I don't plan on buying clothes, I just plan on buying cute little gifts, that's all."

Ryan sighed. "Fine, but I swear if there is a single ounce of clothing that you buy, I'm not going to be the one buying it."

"Believe me, there's not."

Ryan nodded. "Good, now I'll be back, I'm going to change." With that he left the living room.

Sharpay sighed. "I can't believe him, just thinking that I'm going to buy clothes and to top it all off, he won't be a generous man and offer to carry them."

Troy raised an eyebrow. "Well from what I hear, don't you always buy clothes that he always has to carry?"

Sharpay's face scrunched up. "Fine you win."

Troy smirked. "Thank you."

Sharpay turned on the TV and flicked through the channels till she saw the movie 'The Wedding Crashers' and she started to watch it. Troy didn't complain he was just glad that it wasn't a chick flick. After a while Ryan came out of the bedroom, wearing a pair of swim trunks similar to Troy's. He noticed the TV running and decided to take a seat next to them. The watched for a while, till Sharpay glanced at the clock on the TV and noticed it was already 8 AM. She quickly turned the TV off and got up from the couch.

"I told Gabriella that we would wing by to get her before we leave, so let's go." She said as she grabbed her Hollister beach bag. The gang headed out the door and looked for an elevator. Once they found one, Sharpay pushed the down button. She waited for a few minutes till the doors finally opened. They all got in and Sharpay pressed Deck 4. It didn't take long to get there. It only seemed like a minute, till the doors opened up again. Once again, the gang got out and Sharpay started going down the hall trying to find the room. After a few minutes of getting lost, they found the room. Sharpay knocked and waited for Gabriella to answer. The door opened and Gabriella came out wearing a bathing suit cover up and some flip-flops. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail and she had some sunglasses covering her eyes.

"Hey!" She smiled.

Sharpay grinned. "Gabriella, I'm not sure if you met my brother, but this is Ryan." She said pointing to him. "And of course you already know about Troy." She said. Troy gave her a look as if he wanted to know how she already knew him. "She saw you when you can and gave me hell about my bathing suit." Troy just nodded.

"Well hi, I'm Gabriella." She said politely.

Ryan smiled. "Hi." He kept staring at her like she was the greatest thing on Earth. Sharpay just rolled her eyes. She knew Ryan already had a crush on her. It's funny since he barely even knows her.

"So are you guys ready to go? " Troy asked.

Everyone nodded as they head for an elevator and pushed the down button. They waited for a while till the doors finally opened. They all got in and Ryan pressed Deck 1. They waited till the doors opened and they all got out. They saw a long line of people going through metal detectors and waiting for their stuff to be returned to them. Sharpay sighed; she knew this was going to take a while. To her surprise the line was going pretty fast though. It was only fifteen minutes till she found herself going through the detector. Once she was done, she gave her room key to the crew member who swiped it with the machine, basically telling them that she left the boat and she was indeed an actual passenger on the boat. Once she stepped off the boat she saw a whole different site. She saw people running around trying to get on tours and Cabs everywhere just trying to pick people up. The rest of the gang soon joined her and they quickly ran to a cab. Ryan got in the front as the others got in the back.

"Can you take us to best places to go shopping?" Sharpay asked the cab driver.

"Sure." He replied with a friendly smile.

"This place is so beautiful!" Gabriella exclaimed as she watched the sites from the cab window.

"Not as much as you." Ryan said.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

Ryan started to panic. "Uh…not as much as the UK!"

"You went to the UK?" Gabriella asked with interest.

"Of course." He said.

Sharpay just rolled her eyes. That was a lie, good thing Gabriella didn't seem to notice. Even though Sharpay would love to see Ryan try to explain the truth. Before Sharpay could continue her thought, the cab came to a stop. Ryan paid the cab driver and got out with the others. Sharpay saw shops all around her. She couldn't believe her eyes; it was like a shopping mall right in front of her.

She squealed with delight. "Let's go!" She ordered as she grabbed Gabriella's hand and started to go in a shop. It felt like hours to Troy and Ryan. They went to a total of nine shops.

"Shar can we please go to the beach now?" Troy begged.

Sharpay smirked. "Fine, if you insist."

"Oh I insist." Ryan said. He looked for a cab and saw one coming down the street. He held his hand up and waited till the cab pulled up to them. Troy got in the front seat this time while Ryan got in the back with the girls.

"Can you take us to Magens Bay?" Troy asked. The cab driver nodded as he started to drive.

Gabriella scrunched her face up with confusion. "I thought you said we were going to a beach…not a bay."

"It is a beach, that's just the name of it." Sharpay said. Gabriella nodded and started to look out the window. The ride was pretty boring till they caught sight of the beach. The cab driver stopped and Troy paid him as everyone got out. Sharpay was instantly amazed. The sand was white and the water was just beautiful, pure blue. (A/N: Okay, I'm not really sure if it looks like that and I'm not really sure if it is really a beach. I just looked it up on a site and they said it was. For all I know the site could be lying.) Sharpay smiled as she walked out on the sand and started to find a place to lay her stuff down. She found an open area that was close to the water, but not too close. She set her Hollister bag down as she took out her towel and laid it on the sand. She then took off her cover up. She laid down on the towel and turned to see that Gabriella had done the same thing. She put her sunglasses on as she closed her eyes just relaxing. For some reason she couldn't relax. Mainly, cause she felt a pair of eyes on her. She opened her eyes to see Troy staring at her.

"Like what you see Bolton?" She smirked.

Troy blushed and quickly turned away. "Yeah right Evans."

Ryan's eyes were on Gabriella. She had on a simple white bathing suit that fit her body very well. Troy noticed him staring and hit his arm. "Let's go in the water or do something." Ryan nodded as he followed Troy. Once the boys were gone Gabriella started to smile.

"He's really cute." She said.

Sharpay scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "Who is.?"

Gabriella giggled. "Your brother!"

Sharpay gagged. "Ew! He is not and I repeat not cute."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "That's because he's your brother. What about Troy though I can see you have the hots for him."

Sharpay scoffed. "Yeah right."

Gabriella laughed. "He's seems nice to you."

Sharpay just grunted. "Yeah well, he has to be."

"No he doesn't." Gabriella replied.

"Yes he does, because he knows that if he's not nice I could easily say something to Daddy and get him in trouble." She said.

Gabriella raises an eyebrow. "That is a little first gradeish isn't it? I mean telling your Daddy when someone is mean…just doesn't seem mature."

Sharpay sighed. "I know and I just said that to get my point across. I wouldn't tell my Daddy if Troy was mean, that's just a waste of time. Instead I would kick Troy's ass."

"I doubt you would do that." Gabriella said.

"Oh you don't know me well enough. Get on my bad side and you will truly see." Sharpay said as she turned over on her towel.

Gabriella just rolled her eyes. "Just admit that you like him.'

Sharpay scoffed. "Yeah right, when hell freezes over."

Gabriella smiled. "Oh don't deny it."

"Don't deny what?" Troy asked as he and Ryan came back from getting something to drink.

Sharpay shot Gabriella the 'don't say anything look.' "That I have a really…bad temper at times." She quickly said. It wasn't really a lie, she did have a temper.

"Isn't that the truth." Ryan said.

Sharpay shot him a look. "Shut it Ryan!"

Troy rolled his eyes. "Why don't we go in the water?"

"Oh hell no, I'm not getting wet." Sharpay said.

"Uh...then why did you come to the beach?" He asked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "To tan duh."

Ryan gave her a confused look. "But your already tan."

"So, it doesn't hurt to get a little darker. Just not too dark." Sharpay replied.

Gabriella smiled. "Exactly."

Ryan and Troy rolled their eyes. "Well if you're not going in the water then we will make you." Troy said with an evil grin.

"Don't your dare!" Sharpay warned. It didn't help though because Troy and Ryan had already picked the girls up, they threw them over their shoulder and dropped them in the water.

Sharpay screamed. "AHH! It's freaking cold!"

Troy gave her an innocent smile. "Oops…my bad."

Sharpay glared at him and started to splash him. It soon turned into a splashing fight, girls against guys.

"What's the matter Bolton are you scared that girls are actually beating you?" Sharpay smirked.

Troy grinned. "I wouldn't be so full of myself Evans; I'm just going easy on you. You have to remember that I'm a major basketball star at my college." He said as he flexed his muscles.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. She did have to admit, his muscles were really toned and nice looking. She caught herself looking till she had to literally snap out of it. "Me being full of myself? Please, I'm not flaunting my muscles around."

Troy smirked. "That's because you don't have any."

Sharpay glared at him and patted her stomach. "I believe this stomach counts as muscles Bolton."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Yeah less talk more fun." He said as he tackled her in the water. They started to roll around till they reached the sand. Troy stopped when he realized what position they were in. He was on top of her panting hard and she was below him staring at him. He looked in her eyes and got lost at their beauty. The two found themselves inching closer for their lips to meet. Their lips had only an inch of space between them till they heard a loud scream. They jumped apart to see Ryan tickling Gabriella.

"Ryan stop, I'm going to throw up from laughing to hard!" Gabriella said.

Ryan smiled. "As long as you don't barf on me, I'm okay."

Gabriella gasped between laughs. "That's meant." She said as she tried her hardest to put a pouty face on.

Ryan just laughed as he got stopped and grabbed her hand. He stopped and notice people leaving the beach. He figured the boat would be leaving in a few minutes.

"Hey lets go, I think its time to head back." He said.

The gang agreed as they got up and gathered up their stuff. They quickly found a cab and got in. The boat wasn't far from where they were at. It only took about ten minutes till they climbed out and paid the cab driver. They quickly ran up to the boat and checked back in. They had to go through the whole metal detector thing again. When they were done, they head towards an elevator and waited.

"Well this has been fun." Gabriella said.

Everyone nodded. "Yeah, I'm tired out." Sharpay said with a yawn.

Ryan nodded. "Me too, but Dinners in a few and I'm starving."

Everyone nodded. "Okay fine, I'll eat then head to bed." Sharpay said.

The elevator door opened and everyone got in. They pressed the necessary deck and waited. Gabriella's floor was first.

"Bye guys. Sharpay I'll give you a call tomorrow to see what we're doing." Gabriella said as she stepped out. The elevator started to move again and finally opened up to the fifth floor. The gang stepped out and started to walk down the long hallway. Troy and Sharpay hadn't said a single word to each other. Ryan didn't question it. He just thought they were in another one of their fights. Sharpay didn't really know what to think. She kept repeating to herself that she was just caught up in the moment, but something kept telling her that she really wanted that kiss. She chose to ignore it as she reached her door.

"I'll see you guys a dinner. " She said as she swiped her key and opened her door. She walked in her bedroom and opened up her closet. She chose a nice black dress that showed her body off in all the right places. She quickly changed out of her swim suit and hanged them in the bathroom to dry. She then slipped on some black high heel shoes. She looked in the mirror as she noticed she wasn't wearing any make up. She sighed as she quickly got her make up bad from the bathroom and started to apply mascara, eye liner and a bit of lip gloss. She put her hair in a pony tail, and grabbed her black clutch purse. She walked out the door only to find Troy coming out as well.

"Hey….you wanna go down there together?" He asked.

Sharpay nodded. "Sure." She could tell he wasn't so sure about their moment at the beach either. She was glad she wasn't the only one.

The two walked to an elevator and pressed the up button. They were in silence while waiting. Sharpay was counting down the decks till it hit theirs. When it finally did, she silently praised god for not making the situation anymore awkward then it was. She stepped inside and waited for Troy to push the button. When it did the elevator instantly jerked up, causing Sharpay to fall on Troy. He caught her with his arms around her waist.

"Sorry!" She said while blushing.

Troy smirked. "No problem." He let go of her waist even though he wished he could just hold her like that forever. It felt so right her, body in his arms; it was like a perfect match. Troy had no idea were these sudden feelings were coming up from. He pushed them aside as the elevator doors opened. He and Sharpay walked out and headed to the dinning room. He saw that David, Stacey, and Ryan were already there. Troy had no idea how Ryan got ready so fast. He just shook his head as he walked over there and joined them with Sharpay.

"Hey guys, glad you could join us. I heard from Ryan that today was pretty fun." David said.

Sharpay smiled. "Yeah Daddy it was alright."

David smiled. "Well that's good. Stacey and I went on this tour on the Island. Pretty interesting."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Sure Dad."

"No really, it wasn't something you would learn from school, it really was interesting." Stacey said.

Troy grinned. "Aunt Stacey you wouldn't know what school is like. Back in your day school was way different."

Stacey laughed. "True, but I always hear how it's so boring from other kids."

Sharpay smiled. "Now that part is true."

Sharpay was exhausted once dinner was over. She just wanted to sleep. When her Dad asked if she wanted to see the show, she turned him down and decided she would go snuggle up in a blanket on her balcony as the waves made her fall asleep. David kissed her on the cheek and left with the others. Sharpay found and elevator and got in. She pressed the button to her deck and waited. She was starting to notice that the elevators didn't take long to bring her to room, which she was thankful for. She stepped out when it stopped and walked down the long hallway to her room. She opened the door with her room key and instantly kicked off her shoes. She walked into the bedroom and saw that the maids had made her a towel turtle. She thought it was the cutest thing. She took a picture then gently moved it to her dresser. She saw that they left more chocolate. If Sharpay didn't know any better she would have thought that they were trying to make her fat. She just sighed as she moved the chocolates and the activity book for tomorrow on the dresser. She quickly changed into a Victoria's secret Pajama pants that said pink on the butt and a long sleeve pink shirt. She grabbed her blanket and made her way on the balcony. She sat on a chair and snuggled against the blanket. She was enjoying the peace till she heard a loud thud next to her. She quickly turned to see Troy standing on her balcony in his pajama pants and a under shirt with a blanket.

She gave him a confused face. "What are you doing?"

He pulled up a chair next to her and sat down. "I thought you could use some company."

Sharpay smiled. She thought it was sweet that he would ditch the show to sit with her. "Thanks but aren't you tired?"

Troy nodded. "Yeah and your idea seemed cool. I would be cool to say that I stayed up all night looking for sharks in the ocean."

Sharpay raised her eyebrow. "You do know that you can barely even see the ocean at night right? You would need some lights which the main pool deck would provide that."

Troy shrugged. "My friends are stupid, they wouldn't know the difference. Like my friend Chad. He thinks he knows everything, it's more like his hair is the one that knows everything."

Sharpay giggled. "What do you mean?"

"He has a huge afro. By the size of that thing, it could eat someone." He said.

Sharpay smirked. "Doesn't he think about getting a hair cut?"

Troy shook his head. "Oh no, that thing is his so called baby."

"How can his hair be his baby?" Sharpay asked.

Troy shrugged. "Don't ask me."

Sharpay just laughed as she watched the stars. "I always loved the stars, their so bright and it's amazing how their made."

Troy looked shocked. "You mean you actually know how their made?"

Sharpay giggled. "Yes just because I may be the type of girl who doesn't pay attention in class, I do take in some stuff."  
Troy smirked. "I would have never guessed."

Sharpay laughed and playfully hit him. "Shut up!"

Troy laughed and started to look at the stars. Sharpay could feel the breeze come through and she wrapped her blanket around her more. Troy notices this and laughed.

Sharpay glared. "It's not funny. I'm cold she pouted."

Troy got up and made her stand up. He sat down on her chair and grabbed her blanket, she was about to protest till he made her sit on his lap and wrapped both of their blankets around them.

Sharpay smiled. "That's better."

Troy smirked. "Thought so."

The both of them watched the stars. In a deep thought, so much was going through their minds. They had so many mixed feelings going on.

"I'm gonna have to put a stop to these stupid feelings." Sharpay thought.

Little did she know Troy was thinking something similar to it.

"That's it; I can't stand these feelings anymore. For now on she's just another girl and only another girl. No one special." He thought.

They both feel into a deep slumber thinking about their problems. Sharpay was soon going to find out that she wasn't going to be able to stop them and Troy was going to learn how wrong he was.

A/N: Okay not my best chapter. I personally thought it was a little boring. I promise the next chapter will be more animated. I just wanted to update and not keep you guys waiting any longer. I also hope I didn't rush into the Troypay moments too fast. If I did I'm sorry, I'll try to slow it down a bit. Till then review please!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy with a lot of stuff. To tell you the truth I forgot about the story at one point in time, but when I remembered it, I just couldn't find the time to update. Things are starting to slowly smooth down, so that should give me time to update a lot more.

Disclaimer: Didn't we go through this already? I don't own hsm…even though I would love to steal Zac Efron and hide him under my bed )

_Day 4, At Sea:_

Sharpay woke up to a killer neck pain; she looked down and noticed that she was in someone's lap. She quickly turned around and noticed it was Troy's lap. She instantly slapped her hand against her forehead remembering last night's events. She slowly got up, trying not to disturb Troy. Slipping back Inside, she slowly began to pace.

"Okay Sharpay, get a grip. Nothing happened….meaning you have nothing to worry about. Just ignore him, today is the day to go hottie searching."

With that she opened her drawers and pulled out a white and pink striped bikini, that showed a bit of skin, more then her other one. She knew the boys would instantly flirt with her and try every move they could, but she needed them to. She needed to convince herself that she can get rid of her stupid little crush for Troy.

She threw her hair up into a messy bun and grabbed a towel and her room key. She took one last glance at Troy through the balcony and walked out the door. She walked up to an elevator and pressed the up button. She waited patiently till it finally came. She stepped inside and pressed the deck button that lead to the pool. The elevator instantly moved and soon opened again. Sharpay got out and walked outside to the pool. She saw the pool full of kids. Sharpay didn't mind it, but she really wanted to be in a pool with people more her age. She walked upstairs to the adult pool and saw all the teenagers in it.

She smiled to herself. "Perfect!" 

She walked over to a lawn chair and threw her down on it, with her room key. She turned to look at the pool and noticed Gabriella talking to some guys. She smiled as; she walked up the gang and slowly got in the pool. It was cold at first, but she shrugged it off.

"Hey guys!" She beamed.

Gabriella smiled. "Hey! This is Kyle, Max, and Keith."

Sharpay took at look at them. Kyle was probably the cutest, he had dirty blonde hair, his eyes were hazel and he had awesome abs. She turned her gaze to Max, who desperately needed a hair cut. He was starting to look like Surfer guy she met a while back. Keith was semi-cute. He was just way into that whole punkish look. Sharpay didn't mind, but he wasn't really her type.

"Hey guys" She flashed a sexy smile, more towards Kyle though.

They all looked her up and down; obviously checking her out. Which was what she wanted, but she couldn't help, but feel a bit uncomfortable. She wasn't like most girls that would soak up all the guy attention, of course when guys did it; she had to act like she liked it, to get the other girls jealous. A lot of people at her school, thought of her as a bitch, she never really was one, it all started when her ex-boyfriend's ex-girlfriend claimed that she stole him from her. Which was untrue, he obviously broke up with her, but her being a snotty bitch, made Sharpay look like the bad one. Ever since then, Sharpay just decided if people wanted to look at her as the bitch, then she would fill the role. Deep inside she was a really nice girl, that didn't normally sell her body to guys. In this case, she kept telling herself that its going to be a one time thing, at least till she gets Troy's face out of her mind.

"So Sharpay, how long have you and Gabriella known each other?" Max asked.

"We just met on the second day and became instant friends. What about you guys?"

Kyle flashed her a smile that could have sent her into a heart attack mode. "We've been friends since we were little."

Gabriella smiled. "Awe that so cute!"

The guys nodded. "So anyone wanna play a game?" Keith asked.

Sharpay laughed. "Aren't we a little too old for games?"

Keith shrugged. "Yeah, but it would be fun. We can play Chicken."

Kyle wrapped his arms around Sharpay's waist and rested his head on hers. "I call Sharpay."

Max quickly grabbed Gabriella. "I call Gabs."

Keith groaned. "Fine, I'll play winner."

Sharpay smiled as she climbed onto Kyle's shoulders. He grabbed her legs to keep her up and Max and Gabby did the same.

"Okay first one to knock someone off the shoulders wins." Keith said as he moved out of the way.

"You're going down Gabs!" Sharpay said as she started to wrestle Gabby.

Gabby laughed. "Bring babe!"

The two girls were wrestling till finally Sharpay knocked Gabby off. "Oh yeah, we win!" Sharpay jumped off of Kyle's shoulders and started to do a victory dance. Kyle laughed as he picked her up and swung her around.

"Beat that team loser!" He yelled.

Max groaned. "It was just a lucky game. You'll go down next time."

Sharpay smiled she was really starting to like these people. She was just about to say something when someone called her name. She turned around to see the one and only Troy.

"We need to talk." He said as he crossed his arms.

Sharpay groaned. "Not now." 

He shook his head. "Well too bad, it's gonna be now." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the other side of the pool, away from her new friends.

Sharpay growled. "What!"

"Why did you leave without waking me up, I thought something happened, so I start freaking out. Well while I'm freaking out, your out here playing chicken with guys that you just met in a bathing suit that just says 'hey rape me now!' I thought you didn't want to be like those girls." He yelled.

"You don't need to worry, I can handle myself. Stop taking my Dad's order so seriously! Oh and I can wear whatever the hell I want, so back off!" She yelled back.

Troy threw his hands up in frustration. "When are you going to see that I don't give a shit about your dad's orders!"

"Then start acting like it!" she yelled.

She didn't give him time to yell back, she walked off and joined her new friends that were giving her questioning looks.

"So your boyfriends pretty pissed off." Kyle said.

Gabby laughed. "Them two? Please their not going out; they just act like an old married couple."

Sharpay glared at Gabby. "Shut up Gabs! He's just my step-moms godson that needs to mind his own business."

Max laughed. "Probably trying to get in your pants."

Gabby rolled her eyes. "Please I dated a guy like Troy, and guess what. He didn't get in my pants. Turns out the guy that I thought loved me did, and guess what happened?"

"He only said he loved you to get in your pants." Max finished for her.

Gabriella raised her eyebrows. "How did you know?"

Max shrugged" Guys instinct."

Sharpay stayed quiet the whole time. She really didn't have much to say in this sort of topic. She was a 19 year old going to college who was still a virgin. Of course she had lots of guys that did try to get in her pants, but she knew they were just jerks and part of her was scared. She felt like an even more loser that she was going to be the only girl that was entering college as a virgin.

"So I think I'm gonna head back to my room, the water is making my skin all wrinkly." She said. She was lying, but she wanted any chance she could get to leave this awkward conversation.

Kyle wrapped his hands around her waist. "See you later."

She smiled "See ya."

"Are we still going to twist tonight?" Gabs asked.

Sharpay nodded. "Of course."

With that she left the pool and waved goodbye as she grabbed her stuff and walked to an elevator and pushed the down button. She waited till the doors opened and she got in. She pushed Deck 4, the doors closed and the elevator started to go down. The doors opened again and she stepped off. She walked down the long hall way to her room and stopped at her door. She quickly glanced at Troy's door and instantly felt guilt. She shook it off as she slide her room key and opened her door. She quickly went to her bedroom and changed into some shorts and a tank top. She took her wet bathing suit to the bathroom to dry. When she came back out she collapsed on her bed. She couldn't help but think that Gabby, the nice and quiet girl wasn't a virgin. If anything Sharpay should have been the non virgin one. She was a wild spirited girl, hardly never quiet or shy. What about Troy, how come every time she yelled at him, she felt guilty. She normally wouldn't feel guilty if she yelled at someone.

Sharpay sighed. "I need a list." She grabbed a note pad and a pen. She titled it.

'List of things to do, before the cruise is over.'

1: Drink lots of exotic drinks….just don't go too far to abuse the advantage of it.

2: Have lots of fun!

3: Meet new people.

4: Get a good tan.

5: See lots of shows for feature acting tips.

6: Get over Troy

It hurt her to write that, but she had to, she couldn't have these feelings for him. She needed to move on and let him be Stacey's Godson, while she just remained Sharpay, just a nice friend of troy.

Her list seemed to be more completed, but she kept debating whether or not she should write the next thing down. She didn't want to be desperate, but she didn't want to be singled out either. She finally made the decision to write it down.

7: Make love before cruise is over with.

Sharpay couldn't believe she just wrote that down. She was thinking about erasing it, till she decided against it.

"You need to suck it up and stop being scared. You need to be like that other girls and not have to worry about that subject when it comes up. "She told herself.

There was a knock at her door and she quickly hid the paper. She walked to her door and there was Ryan.

"Hey Ry." She smiled.

Ryan walked inside and sat on her couch. "Shar…we need to talk." 

Sharpay looked at him; he had a serious face on. "Oh crap…this can't be good." She thought.

A/N: Okay so review! I know what your thinking about the whole sharpay wanting to have sex on a cruise thing, but don't worry I have a really good plot in my mind! I'm soo sorry again that it took so long to update. I made it pretty long to make up for it. I just hope it wasn't boring! Don't worry I'm gonna add some Ryella moments later in the story too, that is if you want me to put her with him. Give me some opinions and I'll do it.


	5. An: Sorry!

A/N: Okay, I'm so sorry

A/N: Okay, I'm so sorry! I know I said that I would update a lot more since I've had more time, but to tell you the truth that kind of changed. I made Drill Team at my school, so I've been busy trying to get my hours in before practice. I promise that I will update either today or tomorrow, considering tomorrow is the last day of finals and it's a half day. I just need some suggestions; I've left this story for too long to where I can't remember what I wanted to happen in the next chapter. So I'm in total writers block mode right now. If you guys could leave me some ideas then I will try to quickly write an amazing chapter that would satisfy the long wait. (


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Here's the chapter I promised

A/N: Here's the chapter I promised! Okay so I will be gone for about two weeks, meaning I won't update. I'm going on vacation with my best friend and when I get back I have to make up my dance hours. So I'll try to update when I find time. Till then I hope you like the chapter and review please!

_Continuation of Day 4, At Sea:_

Sharpay sat down next to Ryan and nervously smiled. "What's up?"

"Well what would you say if I entered you into a talent contest that the boat is hosting?" Ryan asked.

Sharpay scoffed. "I would say that your one crazy loon."

Ryan nervously shifted around on the couch. "Really?"

Sharpay glanced at Ryan and sighed. "Let me guess you already entered me?"

"Well…uhh yeah." Ryan nervously laughed.

Sharpay got up and paced back and forth in deep thought. This made Ryan even more nervous. If he got anymore nervous he would be tempted to run to the bathroom and empty the contents in his stomach. After minutes of pacing Sharpay finally stopped and turned to face Ryan. "Seriously! What were you thinking? I mean this would be the easiest and stupidest talent show ever! Why would I want to do a performance on a boat when there are not scouts around? If anything it would land me a job on the boat. Plus the people on this boat are as fake as Britney Spear's hair and so…so talent less like Lindsay Lohan on a damn drinking parade!"

Ryan scrunched his face up in confusion. "What does that have to do with Britney Spears and Lindsay Lohan?"

Sharpay sighed. "It means that the people on the boat are fake and have no talent to where they think they do, but they just make them look like idiots."

Ryan slowly nodded his head. "Okay I get the Britney Spears reference, but Lindsay? I'm still kind of lost on that."

Sharpay let out a small scream to where Ryan scrunched his face up. "Oh never mind I get it!" he said as he put on a fake smile.

Sharpay sighed. "Whatever, if I'm doing this talent show you are too." She walked over towards the desk and pulled open a draw, revealing her pink CD case. "Okay duet or solo?" She asked.

"Hmm lets do a Solo, it would be different, plus when we get to Julliard, not everything we do is going to involve a duet so we better get used to it now." Ryan stated.

Sharpay nodded. "Sounds logical. Okay you pick your song and I'll pick mine. No helping each other with dance moves, but in your case you might need it. We all know how you move Ryan."

Ryan scoffed. "What's that suppose to mean!"

Sharpay just flashed Ryan a smile. "Nothing at all Ry it's just a reference."

Ryan got up and headed to the door. "Whatever I'm going to go to my room and find my song. I swear you and your stupid references."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Bye Ry."

Ryan obviously didn't hear her, he was still ranting while half way out the door. "I still don't understand the stupid Lindsay Lohan reference, I might be slow, but I swear I've thought of everything and it just doesn't make sense. Even I could make stuff up and it just…"

Sharpay smirked as Ryan left, probably ranting all the way down the hallway. "If that idiot only knew that it didn't mean anything." She flipped through all the CDs. It took her about an hour till she finally found one. "This is it!" She yelled excitedly as she grabbed the CD and popped it in the stereo. (I really don't think that cruise ships have stereos, but let's just pretend!) She started to quickly cheograph to the music.

Sharpay looked at the clock and saw that 2 hours had already passed by. She was drenched with Sweat and saw that it was close to Lunch time. She decided that the material she came up with so far was good enough and she would just improvise for the rest. She made her way to the bathroom and stripped out of her clothing. She turned the shower on and quickly got in. She didn't spend too much time. She just washed her hair and basically got the sweaty smell off of her. Once she was done, she quickly turned the water off and got out. She wrapped a pink towel around her and made her way into the bedroom. She picked out a nice light purple short length halter dress from forever21. That had cute little flower stitching along the neckline and a little ruffle on the bottom of the dress. She brushed her hair and quickly applied some smooth purple eye shadow that went along with her skin tone and a bit of lip-gloss. She slipped on her sandals and grabbed her room key as she made her way out the door.

She walked down the hallway to an elevator and pushed up. She waited till the doors finally opened and she stepped inside. She pushed the button to the windjammer. And waited as the doors closed. The elevator made a quick jolt as it started to move up. It didn't take long before the doors opened again. Sharpay stepped out and could hear all the chatter with other people. She walked inside the windjammer and smelled the delicious food. Her stomach let out one loud grumble, which caused her to embarrassing look down and quickly pat it to hopefully shut it up.

She moved to stand in line and waited. Once she got up to the front, she grabbed a tray and a plate. She helped herself to some salad and some pasta. She grabbed a glass of ice tea and started to walk around, trying to find a place to sit. She saw Gabby with Kyle, Max, Keith, Ryan, and last but not least, Troy. Gabby was furiously waving Sharpay down.

"Sharpay over here!" She said as she waved her arms in the air like a mad bird.

Sharpay sighed as she made her way over to the table. Her luck the only seat that was open was next to Troy. She sighed as she took the seat and flashed a fake smile that seemed to go unnoticed by everyone. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Gabby beamed. "Ryan was just telling us how you guys were going to be in the talent show tonight! We're all going to come and support our best friends' right guys!"

Everyone let out a bunch of 'yeahs' 'of course' and 'right', it just so happened to be that Sharpay was taking a drink of her ice tea when Gabby said this. Too bad for Ryan, who was sitting across from her, cause he soon had ice tea all over him, where Sharpay spat out due to Gabby's comment.

"Shar!" Ryan exclaimed as he got his towel and started to clean himself off.

Sharpay let out a meek smile. "Sorry Ry. I just sort of choked on the lemon seed I guess."

Gabby gave sharpay a sympathetic Smile. "Its okay Shar, that happens to me sometimes too."

Sharpay nodded and started to eat her salad. She glanced over at Troy who had an amused look on his face. She shot him a glare which only caused him to smile and lean over to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry Shar, I know for fact that you didn't choke on a lemon seed, considering your lemon is still on your plate. We'll keep it our little secret, but till then can't wait for the show." He leaned back in his chair and winked at her. Sharpay gave him a confused look. Wasn't he pissed at her? She didn't understand it, but Sharpay knew for a fact that Troy Bolton was definitely up to something and she didn't like it at all.

"Another thing to add to the list. Kill Ryan for opening his big mouth. I always told Dad that we should have left him at the zoo. He would have fit right in! Boy with gigantic mouth, now who wouldn't pay to see that? Stupid Ryan…Stupid dad!" Sharpay thought to herself as she continued to listen to the conversations around her and eat.

A/N: Okay, I'm going to stop there. Not the best Chapter, but I tried. Anyways I didn't mean to offend anyone with that Britney Spears and Lindsay Lohan reference. My friend said something similar to me, using that reference and I just busted out laughing. So I thought I would use it. Anyways review and make me happy!


	7. Chapter 6

A/n: I'm horriable I know, but the good news is, I'm done with my dance hours and I should have a little free time

A/n: I'm horrible I know, but the good news is, I'm done with my dance hours and I should have a little free time. I refuse to leave this story incomplete, even if it does take me a million years to complete it lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own hsm nor do I own these songs. )

Continuation of Day 4 again:

Sharpay rushed around her room. It was only an hour till she had to be down at the theater for the show. She was having a hard time trying to find something to wear; she wanted to look cute and sexy, but not too sexy to where it came off sluttish. Now your probably thinking, what the heck! Sharpay Evans normally doesn't care if she is too sexy or not, but you see there are going to be men probably in their 40's and over. That just disgusted Sharpay to even think about exposing herself to possibly perverted old men. She finally decided on a baby doll green mini dress that had sequins on the top that had a flower right below it. The rest was thin material layered down to her mid thigh. (A/N: Look in my pro for the picture. I suck at describing it, but it's really pretty!) She quickly slipped the dress on and slipped on some open toed silver heels that had little rhinestones on the straps. She quickly put her hair up and left her bangs down in its natural state. (A/n: Just think of the hairstyle she had for the Hairspray LA premiere.) She quickly grabbed her clutch purse and stuffed her room key and other necessary stuff into it, then bolting out the door.

She quickly power walked down the hallway to the elevator and waited. The elevator opened and she quickly got in and pushed the button to her destination. She saw a teen couple laughing and holding hands while trying to quickly run to the elevator.

"Hey could you hold that for me?" The guy asked. While his girlfriend just giggled and smiled at him. It made Sharpay want to throw up. She quickly pushed the button to make the doors close. She saw the guy freaking out and couldn't help but smirk.

"What? You wanted me to hold it? I'm sorry, I seriously can't hear over this elevator music." She grinned. The doors shut, but not before she heard the guy yell.

"But this is no elevator music!"

Sharpay just rolled her eyes and walked out of the elevator once the doors opened. She quickly rushed to the theater and went in. She saw people gathering around on stage talking to the cruise director. She slowly made her way up there trying to find Ryan, instead she found someone totally opposite.

"Hey Sharpay." The voice grinned.

Sharpay groaned. She was about ready to rip her hair out of her head. Why did he always have to follow her everywhere? There he stood wearing a pair of faded blue jeans that had a few holes in the thighs and a black polo shirt that gave him that total casual sexy vibe, which she quickly pushed to the back of her mind. "Hey Troy, what are you doing here? You know that this is for the Contestants only right?"

Troy grinned. He could feel her annoyance towards him already and he loved every bit of it. "Yup."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Soo…"

Troy decided he would play back. "Soooo…" 

Sharpay stomped her foot with annoyance. "So what the hell are you doing here Troy?"

Just as Troy was about to speak Ryan came trotting over. "Hey Troy, good to see you made it!"

Sharpay quickly glanced and Ryan. "Say what?"

Ryan looked at Sharpay and smiled. "Sis, you look great!"

"Yeah I Know, now stop dodging my question." She snapped.

"Well technically it wasn't a question…" Ryan replied.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Ryan Evans you better answer before I totally lose it on you." She warned.

Ryan slowly backed away. "Okay fine! Troy wanted to audition so I told him he could, simple as that."

Sharpay glanced at Ryan then over at Troy who had a wickedly grin on his face. "Why?"

"I thought I could see what it felt like. You two always talk how amazing it is and I thought, hey why not try it out!" Troy replied.

Sharpay scoffed and glared her eyes at him. "Ruin the talent show Bolton and I will personally cut off those precious jewels to where you won't have to worry about having kids in the future."

Troy couldn't help but smirk. He knew what he was about to say would piss her off beyond belief, but he couldn't help it. He loved to see her worked up. He sort of reminded himself of Derek from Life with Derek. Derek would always piss Casey off to see her reaction. Well that was exactly what Troy was doing. "Oh Sharpay, I never knew you were stalking me in my sleep."

Sharpay gave him a confused look. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Well how else would you know that my 'jewels' were precious? I mean you had to have snuck in and saw them, knowing full well that I sleep naked, I mean I just wouldn't go parading it around when I'm fully conscious and sane."

Sharpay's eyes slightly widen as she figured out what he was talking about. She could feel her skin begin to flush as she started to pale. "I never…well …I…sleeping nude?" She fumbled on her words. She was never good at a comeback when it came down to these little situations.

Troy started to laugh uncontrollably while; Ryan just gave him a sickening look. "Oh Sharpay, how you wish I slept nude, but my gosh, seeing your face after that comment just made my day!"

Sharpay's face started to flush with anger. "You are one stupid idiotic little jerk!" She screeched as she walked off.

Ryan turned to face Troy. "That was a little awkward. "

Troy just shook his head as he went to join the others on the stage. The cruise director was going over the list of what number the contestants where and to be sure for them to keep track on what number was on, so they knew when to get ready. This just made Sharpay bored beyond belief. When the Director was finally done yapping his mouth, he told the contestants to go behind stage and wait while the people started to come in.

Sharpay paced backstage hoping everything went well. She didn't want to mess this up, especially if Troy was going to be watching her every move. It turns out that he was before her, it just made her scoff, but she reminded herself that once the crowd saw his lame crap, they would be happy to for her to come on stage. She was Contestant number 8, while Ryan was number 4. How he got before her, she would never know. When contestant number 3 was done, she quickly went to the side of the stage to watch him perform. She heard the music of Sexyback playing and she almost dropped to the floor laughing.

"Why in the bloody hell would he sing that song?" She screeched while clutching her stomach from laughing.

"Maybe he thought it would attract the girls?" Troy suggested as she joined her from the side of the stage.

Sharpay only scoffed. "Yeah right, if anything he looks like Kip from napoleon dynamite trying to act sexy!"

Troy raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't Kip a nerd who acted sexy in the movie?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "No he was a 50 cent wannabe."

Troy frowned. "Now that's just mean."

"Well it's the truth!" Sharpay exclaimed.

Ryan's song ended and he ran off the stage. "So what did you guys think?"

Sharpay smiled. "I thought you were great, but Troy said you looked like Kip from Napoleon Dynamite."

Ryan raised his eyebrows and looked at Troy. "Seriously Troy…that hurt."

Troy shot his hands up and glared at Sharpay. "I didn't say that, Sharpay did!"

Sharpay scoffed and put on an innocent face. "Ry, I'm mean, but not that mean!" She gave her brother a hug as she walked off and waited. It was a couple of minutes till she saw Troy getting ready to go on. She quickly rushed back to her spot on the side of the stage to watch him. "This is going to be good." She smirked.

Troy walked out to the stage with a guitar in his hand; he made his way over to the stool that was set out for him. Once he sat down and got situated, he started to speak into the microphone that was in front of him. "I just want to dedicate this song to a girl, she knows who she is." He winked at the crowd and started to softly sing as he strummed his guitar.

_You've got the best of both worlds  
You're the kind of girl who can take down a man,  
And lift him back up again  
You are strong but you're needy,  
Humble but you're greedy  
Based on your body language,  
your shouted cursive I've been reading  
You're style is quite selective,  
though your mind is rather reckless  
Well I guess it just suggests  
that this is just what happiness is_

Hey, what a beautiful mess this is  
It's like picking up trash in dresses  


Troy's eyes were showing such emotion. Sharpay knew the song was about her, she had a feeling she wasn't going to like this. The crowd seemed to really be into it though. Sharpay never knew Troy could sing like this, nor did she know that he could play guitar, it was like he was this person that she never met before.

_  
Well it kind of hurts when the kind of words you write  
Kind of turn themselves into knives  
And don't mind my nerve you can call it fiction  
'Cause I like being submerged in your contradictions dear  
'Cause here we are, here we are_

Although you were biased I love your advice  
Your comebacks they're quick  
And probably have to do with your insecurities  
There's no shame in being crazy,  
Depending on how you take these  
Words that paraphrasing this relationship we're staging

And it's a beautiful mess, yes it is  
It's like, we are picking up trash in dresses

Well it kind of hurts when the kind of words you say  
Kind of turn themselves into blades  
And the kind and courteous is a life I've heard  
But it's nice to say that we played in the dirt  
Cause here, here we are, Here we are  
Here we are _x7_

After the song was over with, Sharpay could feel tears coming to her eyes. Of course the song wasn't completely bitchy; it just stated the obvious towards her. She cut people down to where it hurt them. She would have these hateful comebacks whenever she felt that she was being threaten. Sharpay didn't like the person that she was, but no one knew the real story that made her turn into this monster person that she was, nor did anybody ever try to care. Troy came off stage and noticed Sharpay standing there. He could see the tears in her eyes. He instantly sighed and felt bad. Sure he wanted her to know what it felt like when she said those nasty stuff, but he didn't mean for her to cry. He just wanted her to hear what he felt.

"Sharpay-"he started, but she instantly cut her off.

"Save it Bolton." She said as she made her way onto stage. She decided that she was going to get through this song and then she could go and escape the thousand of eyes watching her to only lock herself in her room and cry. She made her way to the center of the stage and posed with a hand on her hip as she waited for the music to come on.

(A/n: Okay so I was seriously clueless on what song Sharpay should sing, but since I'm watching Camp Rock and this song came on, I got to thinking that this seriously sounds like a sharpay song that she would sing lol. So thank you Camp Rock for solving my song crisis lol.)

_I'm too cool for my dress_

_These shades don't leave my head_

_Everything you say is so irrelevant_

_You follow and I lead_

_You wanna be like me_

_But you're just a wannabe, love it or hate it_

_I can't help the way I am_

_Hope you don't misunderstand_

_But I'm too cool, too cool_

_Yeah I'm too cool to know you_

_Don't take it personal_

_Don't get emotional_

_You know it's the truth_

_I'm too cool for you_

Sharpay instantly put on a fake smile as she danced around the stage and acted like she was having a good time, when in reality she was feeling miserable inside.

_You think you're hot but I'm sorry you're not_

_Exactly who you think you are_

_Can tell you what that you haven't got_

_But when we walk into the room I'm too cool for you_

_You're lucky I'm so nice_

_Even I'm surprised_

_You're still allowed to be in my crew_

_I'll show you how it's done_

_If you want to be someone_

_Just watch me and you'll learn some_

_Me, myself and I agree_

_You'll never catch up with me_

She made her way to the middle of the stage as she begin to shake her hips, which of course got the guys in the crowd to cheer in whistle, which only caused her to hold herself back from rolling her eyes.

_Cause I'm too cool, too cool_

_Yeah I'm too cool to know you_

_Don't take it personal_

_Don't get emotional_

_You know it's the truth_

_I'm too cool for you_

_You think you're hot but I'm sorry you're not_

_Exactly who you think you are_

_Can tell you what that you haven't got_

_But when we walk into the room I'm too cool for you_

_You see some are born with beauty, brains and talent and they got it all_

_While other have to try all their lives still they never get the call_

_That's the difference between you and me_

_Obviously_

_I'm all natural_

_I'm the real deal_

_I can't help the way I am_

_Hope you don't misunderstand_

_But I'm too cool, too cool_

_Yeah I'm too cool to know you_

_Don't take it personal_

_Don't get emotional_

_You know it's the truth_

_I'm too cool for you_

_Too cool, too cool_

_Yeah I'm too cool, to know you_

_Don't take it personal_

_Don't get emotional_

_You know it's the truth_

_I'm too cool for you_

Sharpay quickly bowed as the crowd began to clap for her. She quickly made her way off stage as she could feel the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. If that song didn't show just what kind of person she was, then she didn't know what did. She quickly made her way outside of the theater and found her way to the elevator. She pushed the up button and waited as she could feel the hot tears begin to fall down her cheeks. The elevator doors opened and she quickly pushed her deck and made the doors slam shut. She didn't care who was trying to get in. All she wanted to do was go to her room as quickly as possible, which soon came true, as she heard the lady's voice call her deck out as the doors opened. She quickly made her way out and practically ran to her room. She opened her clutch purse and fumbled for her room key. As the tears kept blurring her vision she had a hard time trying to find it. She let out a frustrated scream as she hit the door. She was soon startled as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around to come face to face with Troy.

"Sharpay?" He asked concerned.

"j-just g-get away from me!" She stuttered out.

Troy frowned. He never saw her so fragile and broken. He didn't mean to hurt her this bad. "I'm sorry Sharpay…I never intended for this to happen. I mean the song wasn't that bad…was it?" He asked

Sharpay stared at him with hatred eyes. "I hate you Troy Bolton. I hate you!" She cried as she began to bang on his chest as if she was really trying to beat him up.

"Whoa Sharpe!" Troy cried as she grabbed her fist with one hand and quickly got his room key from his pocket with his other. He slipped the card in and carefully guided Sharpay into the room where they wouldn't cause such a public seen outside in the hallway.

Once they were fully inside she yanked her fist out and begin to hit him again as more tears begin to pour out. "How dare you! How dare you point all those things! Do you think I like being who I am? Do you! "She screamed which caused Troy to jump back a little. "I hate who I am, I hate who've I've become each and everyday, but I can't change that! I hate having to boss Ryan around like he's some sort of rag doll and I hate having people call me the ice queen because I'm the bitchiest girl in the whole school! I hate having to put up an act that makes people not want to even talk to me nor see me! I hate…" She paused. "I hate being me." She softly whispered as she slid against the wall to where she sat on the ground with her knees pulled against her chest as she cried. Troy felt his heart break as she watched her. He had a feeling that it wasn't his song that upset her; it was what the song reminded her of. He walked over towards her and sat down next to her. He took her into his arms and began to softly rock her back in forth and rub her arms. He figured he would wait till she was calmed down to actually talk to her. So he continued to rock and rub her arms till she finally lifted her head off his chest.

He softly whispered in her ear. "Are you ready to talk?"

Sharpay nodded slowly as he took her hand and lead her to the bed where they both sat and waited till she spoke. She cleared her throat and started to tell her side of the story. "I never meant to be this person Troy, I just sort of did. I used to be the nicest person you've ever met. At least I was till I started to date Josh Hill. He was the sweetest guy ever. We started going out about a month after he dumped his ex-girlfriend Kelly. Of course Kelly wasn't over him yet and when she found out that we were going out, she started to spread all these lies. Like I stole him from her and it was my plan to break them up all along. You see when they broke up; he found her kissing another guy, which she claimed she was set up, by me of course. I didn't even know the guy nor did he go to our school so how in the hell would I have been the evil master mind to that one? But everyone listens to Kelly, because she is like the goddess at our school. She even said that I sent threats to her to stay away from Josh. Soon after everyone started talking about me and of course Josh found out. He still cared about Kelly and became angry with me for even saying such rude stuff to her and for even thinking that he wouldn't find out about my plan on breaking them up. So there you have it. I was known as the bitch that stole Kelly's boyfriend. I thought if everyone was going to talk then why not go a head and just give them what they want….a bitch."

Troy couldn't believe what he heard. Where people at her school really this cruel? He was glad that he didn't have to experience this when he was in high school. Then again he was a guy so he probably wouldn't have it as bad. He knew that girls could be pretty mean and he wasn't going to lie there were times he was glad that he was guy. "I'm sorry; I know that song probably didn't help either. I mean if I knew what it was going to do; I wouldn't have even picked it out and sung it." He quickly stated.

Sharpay just nodded. "It's alright. You didn't know and you were just tired of my nasty comments and rude remarks. If I was you, I probably would have done the same thing." It was quiet for a while till Troy finally spoke.

"I have a question. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." He said. She simply nodded as to telling him to go on. "Well….I mean no one on this boat knows you, so why don't just act nice? I mean ever since you've step foot on this boat….well don't take this the wrong way, but you've been mean." He stated.

Sharpay nodded. "I guess its cause, I really don't know how to be nice, I mean I've been nothing but mean for a while now and its just sort of stuck I guess."

Troy nodded. "Well how about this. Let's make a deal. You at least try and be nice and if you succeed by the time this cruise ends. I'll do whatever you want me to do. If you want me to pay you money, I will. Or anything else at that."

Sharpay seemed to think about it for a while till she finally nodded her head. "Okay fine. You got yourself a deal." She said as she slowly stuck her hand out.

Troy looked at her like she was crazy. "Seriously…we're going to shake on this?"

Sharpay scoffed. "Duh, it's what all business like people do when they do this stuff."

Troy just laughed and shook her head. "Sharpay Evans you are one weird person, but in a good way." He said as she smiled to her. She sent him the same smile back as she looked into his eyes. She felt like she could just stare at the way they shined when he was happy or how they seemed to just attract her. Troy felt the same way when he stared back into her hazel eyes. They soon felt their faces becoming closer and closer as their lips were almost about to touch till Troy's phone started to ring, which caused them to quickly spring apart. Troy grabbed the phone to answer it, as Sharpay just stared at the wall wondering what would have happened if the phone did ring. She was so caught up in the moment to where she forgot about not falling for him. She promised herself that she was going to get her mind of him, yet here she was just about to kiss him. She seemed to be brought out of her daze when Troy hung the phone up and turned his attention back to her.

"It was Ryan. He just wanted to make sure you were okay. He said that he was worried when you didn't even stick around to see the other performances. I just told him that you weren't feeling well and you were staying in my cabin…I mean if that's alright with you. I just figured you didn't want Ryan to be banging on your door questioning you and all, I mean if you want, you don't have to-"Sharpay simply cut him off by kissing his cheek.

"It's cool and thank you. I'm really in no mood to deal with Ryan right now." She said.

Troy nodded "I uh, don't have any girl night clothes or anything, which would be pretty damn weird if I did, but anyways um I guess you could use whatever I have in my draws if you want." He said as he pointed towards his dresser. Sharpay nodded as she made her way towards there. "I'll just uh, go change in the bathroom." He said as he grabbed his night clothes off the chair next to his bed and went into the restroom. Sharpay started to dig around his drawers till she found a pair of basketball shorts that she pulled on and rolled up to where they wouldn't fall off. She then threw on a basketball shirt that was a little big, but she didn't mind. She climbed into his bed and waited till he came out. When he did Troy almost stopped dead in his track when he saw what she was wearing. He had to try hard not to smile when he saw that she was actually wearing his basketball clothes. He had to admit, they looked a lot better on her then they did on him.

"You can pick which ever side you want. I'm really not that picky on sides." He said. She simply nodded as she climbed under the covers on the right side and watched as he climbed in over the left side. He turned the light of and simply kissed her cheek. "Night Shar."

Sharpay smiled and replied. "Night Troy." It was silent for a while till Sharpay couldn't help but ask. "Troy?"

He kept his eyes closed as he answered her. "Yeah?"

"You never told me that you could sing and play guitar." She tiredly said.

Troy chuckled. "I know, you never asked. Plus I told you that Basketball was more my thing. I mean I sing and play instruments on the side, but that was a long time ago."

Sharpay raised an eyebrow. "How long?"

"Oh about a year or so." He replied.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and playfully smacked his arm. "Troy that's not long!"

He laughed. "Yeah well let's just say it's a long story that is better saved for another time."

Sharpay giggled. "Fine, but that story will come up, I promise you."

Troy just rolled his eyes and laughed again. "Oh believe me, I know. You're like the queen of getting stuff out of people."

"Ahh you've caught on so well Troy." She said as she laughed. "Night again Troy."

Troy smiled. "Night again too Sharpay."

Soon they both were fast a sleep with smiles on their faces. As much as Sharpay wanted to not fall for Troy, she found it becoming a harder and harder task.

A/N: Okay so there you go! I made it pretty long to make up for the days I didn't update. I'm sorry if Troy or Sharpay seemed a little out of character. I know some of you were waiting for a Troypay moment and I figured it was time to finally give you guys one. Hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry if there are some spelling or grammar mistakes, its 2 in the morning so I'm pretty drained and way too tired to read back over it and correct it lol. I don't know when the next time I will be able to update, but remember I won't abandon this story, I refuse to lol. Also please review!


	8. Chapter 7

A/n: Yay, I'm updating again, go me

A/n: Yay, I'm updating again, go me! Hahaha, anyways thanks for the reviews, you guys seriously rock my socks off…if I was only wearing socks, but that's beside the point! )

Disclaimer: Seriously didn't we go through this like a million times? I don't own hsm nor will I EVER own it.

_Day 5, St. Martin:_

Sharpay woke up to find Troy out of his bed; she could hear water running in the bathroom, which she assumed Troy was in the shower. She slowly sat up and began to take in her surroundings. Everything from last night was flooding back to her mind. The talent show, her major breakdown, talking with Troy, and last but not least her little slumber party with Troy. She instantly started to smack her head feeling really embarrassed that Troy witnessed one of the crapiest times in her life. She slowly got out of bed and grabbed her dress and shoes, along with her clutch purse, hoping to make a run to her room before Troy got out. That way she could avoid him and not have to only see him just wrapped around a towel, but avoid the awkward conversation that was destined to come. She slowly tip-toed to the door, till she heard the bathroom door open revealing Troy dressed in shorts with light blue shirt that had a snazzy little design of palm trees and a beach with a guy surfing. She silently cursed herself as Troy gave her a confused look.

Sharpay just smiled and said. "I thought you were in the shower so I was just going to go to my room and change for today."

Troy laughed. "Nah, just brushing my teeth, I guess I'll see you in a bit."

Sharpay smiled. "Yeah." She walked out of the room and went next door. She opened her clutch purse and grabbed her room key. She slipped it in the door and walked in. Today's activities included snorkeling or diving. So she instantly knew she was going to need her bathing suit. She quickly walked to her room and went to her dresser to get her black two piece that had a white bandana type of design to it. She then pulled out a black tank top and some blue jean shorts. She quickly put on her bathing suit and then pulled her black tank top on, along with her shorts. She walked to the mirror looked at herself, she was a mess! Her hair was sticking out in so many places in her ponytail and her make-up was smudged, she couldn't believe that she woke up to Troy looking like this. She sighed as she walked to the bathroom and began to take her make-up off with her make-up remover. She then pulled her hair out of a ponytail and placed it in a messy bun. She figured if she was going to be in the water, there was no sense to fixing her hair all perfect when it was just destined to get messed up again. She grabbed her Louis Vuitton make-up bag and took out her water proof mascara and eyeliner. She quickly put them on then threw them back in the make-up bag. She walked out of the bathroom and went into her bedroom to grab her black ray ban sunglasses and slipped then on. She then grabbed her pink beach bag that had a big gold star on it. She stuffed a blue towel and her room key in there, along with other stuff that she probably didn't need. She made her way into the living room where she slipped on her dark blue flip-flops. She quickly made her way out of the door and went next door to knock on Troy's door. She was really surprised with the person that answered the door.

"Hey Sharpay! Good performance last night. I'm sorry you weren't feeling well, Troy told us all about it!" Gabby chirped.

Sharpay was a bit confused when she said 'we' but she soon let it go when she walked in the door to see the whole gang sitting in the living room watching TV. She noticed that she just sort of ignored Gabriella and quickly turned to her for a recover. "Oh yeah, sorry I didn't mean to just run off like that, I uh had to…" Sharpay looked at troy for help.

"Its okay, I told them that you were totally ready to blow chunks, so I came running after you to make sure you were okay." Troy piped in.

Sharpay slowly nodded her head. Blow chunks? Was he seriously that stupid to make up a less disgusting illness? Gabby just gave Sharpay a sympathetic smile as she grabbed her stuff and headed out Troy's door. "Well I'm glad you're feeling better, but we need a move on if we plan on snorkeling."

Sharpay raised an eyebrow. "Wait you guys are coming with us?"

Ryan nodded. "Yeah I hope you don't mind or anything, I mean they were just going to be going to the beach and.." Ryan began to go on.

Sharpay just sweetly smiled. "No I'm glad. It gives me other people to talk to other then you two loons." She teased.

Ryan quirked an eyebrow when he heard her. He was suspecting some rude ugly comment; instead he got something totally different. He actually got a nice statement out of Sharpay Evans. "Really?" he asked.

Sharpay nodded. "Yes now lets go, like Gabby said, we're going to be late!"

Gabby nodded as she linked her arm through Sharpay's arm. "She's right now lets move it boys!" She ordered as she walked out the door, dragging Sharpay along.

Sharpay turned her head around to make sure the boys were following. When she was sure they were behind them she turned her head back around and smiled. "So who won the talent show?" She asked with curiosity.

Gabriella smiled and got a dazy gleam in her eyes. "Ryan."

Sharpay almost choked on her on spit. "What?" She asked bewildered.

"You heard me! I mean wasn't it just sexy when he was doing those dance moves and I mean come on, he sang sexyback! I swear Sharpay I was about ready to pounce on him!" Gabby giggled.

Sharpay almost barfed in her mouth. "Uh hello sister here. I seriously don't need to hear that!" She covered her ears.

Gabby just laughed. "Sorry I mean I guess you just wouldn't see it like I did."

"Thank god I didn't." Sharpay thought. They continued walking till they waited for an elevator to come. Once it did, they all piled in trying to squeeze everyone in before pressing the button for deck 1. They waited only a few minutes till they heard the lady's voice come on and the doors open. They piled out and stood in line, waiting to be checked out by the boat crew. It seemed like forever till they reached the front of the line and gave the crew members their room keys to be swiped in the system, stating that they were off the ship. Once everyone was outside they started to walk till they saw a sign that read. 'St. Martin Snorkel and Dive paradise!' they went to the guy that was holding the sign and waited till the guy gathered more people. Once he did, he led the group to a row of vans that were waiting in a line to take people to the place.

As they were waiting Troy went to stand next to Sharpay where he could quietly talk to her without the others hearing. "So Ryan won the talent show, can you believe it!" He asked.

Sharpay smiled. "I heard. To tell you the truth, I guess the whole wannabe Kip thing was sexy for the girls. I mean Gabby is practically fawning over him."

Troy nodded. "We so need to set them up! I mean seriously, it will take them years to finally get enough confidence to ask each other out."

Sharpay raised her eyebrows. "Wait…aren't I the one that is suppose to suggest that idea and you're the one that is suppose to tell me not to interfere and yada yada?" She asked.

Troy smiled. "Yeah well that's only in the movies."

Sharpay smirked. " So."

"So it's either set them up or have Ryan talk my ear off about Gabby all day long." He stated.

She nodded. "Point taken."

Troy smiled. "Thank you, I know I am a miracle worker in the making. I mean seriously everyone comes to me for advice and stuff, it's like my job."

"Yeah lets not get to acting like a giddy girl now Troy." Sharpay said as she patted his shoulder and moved to get in the van that just pulled up. Troy just stuck his tongue out and sat down next to her. Everyone else piled in the van and the driver took off taking them to their destination. It wasn't long till Sharpay looked out her window and saw a beautiful beach with a huge boat sitting in the water next to the dock. Once the van stopped everyone got out and met the guy with the sign on the beach. They waited till everyone got out of the vans and joined. Once he was sure everyone was there he began to speak.

"Okay Welcome to Snorkel and Dive Paradise! I want to officially say my name is Will and my assistant is named Daniel." He said as he pointed to a shaggy haired brunette boy, with blazing blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and kaki shorts. He had a natural tan that brought his teeth out every time he smiled. Sharpay swore she could have been dreaming, this guy was absolutely gorgeous! She was sort of in a daze to where she didn't hear the tour instructor talking again.

"He is here to help me today. You're going to be split into two different groups, the ones that want to dive need to come with me and the ones that want to snorkel can stay here and Daniel will instruct you on what to do. Now those who are coming with me, please follow me up to the boat." Will instructed.

Sharpay already knew what her decision was. Screw diving, she was going snorkeling! She instantly made a bee line and stood next to Daniel. Ryan saw this and gave her a confusing look. "I guess we are snorkeling." He said to the gang.

Max smiled. "Good I hate Whales; I saw Jaws and was scared for life. Id rather snorkel."

Gabby gave him a confused look. "What? You do know that Jaws was with Sharks right?"

Max shook his head. "No that's Free Willy duh!"

Ryan just rolled his eyes. "Okay I thought I was the slow one here, but seriously I even knew that."

Keith smirked. "Yeah Max has the good looks, but he is dumber then a door knob."

"What! No way man, door knobs are not even smart!" Max exclaimed.

Kyle patted Max's shoulder and sighed. "Its okay man lets just go over to Donny, so we can snorkel."

"It's Daniel." Gabby corrected him.

Kyle just shook his head as he walked over to Daniel with the group following. "That's what I said!"

Sharpay raised an eyebrow. "What's everyone bickering about?"

Troy just smirked and shook his head. "You don't even want to know."

Sharpay nodded as she just put her gaze back on Daniel who was giving her the same exact gaze.

Ryan noticed and shook his head. "This can't be good."

Troy couldn't help but clench his teeth together. "Yeah, it can't be." For some reason he had a strange feeling in his stomach and it was telling him to pounce on this guy and beat the living crap out of him for staring at his girl like that! Wait did he just say his girl? Crap this can't be happening….Troy Bolton was actually starting to fall hard for Sharpay Evans.

A/N: Okay I know it's not as long like last time, but I wanted to at least get something up. I will probably update very soon, so no need to freak out haha! Review please!


	9. Chapter 8

A/n: I'm updating finally yay

A/n: I'm updating finally yay! Ahh, Dance practices have been kicking my butt and I'm finding it harder and harder to update. I'm trying my best though!

_Continuation of __Day 5, St. Martin:_

"Okay, I'm Daniel and I'll be your instructor. You might have seen me around the boat helping out the cruise director. I'm one of the assistant cruise directors, I just so happen to be trained and licensed in snorkeling, so I know what I'm doing." Daniel said as he stood off to the side of the beach. Sharpay couldn't tear her gaze away from him. Of course she liked Troy, but for some reason she was really starting to find Daniel attractive. Troy seeing Sharpay stare at Daniel like he was some kind of god, only made Troy seethe more.

"Now for those of you who haven't been snorkeling before, I want you to listen up, there are some fish and coral out there that is dangerous and can harm you, so please look though your pamphlets that I gave you and make sure to study the fish and coral. That way if you come across any of those you will know what to do." He stated.

Everyone nodded and started to look through the pamphlet. After a couple of minutes Daniel stopped them to get geared up and to make sure everyone was situated okay. Sharpay noticed that her goggles just wouldn't stay on; they kept falling off of her face. She was about to just through them down and scream with frustration. Troy seeing this just laughed and started to head her way to help her, till he saw Daniel run up with a smile and help her. This only caused Troy to roll his eyes.

"Here let me help you with those." Daniel said as he flashed a heart throbbing smile.

Sharpay just nodded as she stared at him with a goofy grin. "Sure"

"So what's your name?" He asked as he started to adjust the straps.

Sharpay smiled as she placed her hands on her hips. "Sharpay"

Daniel fixed her goggles and smiled. "That's a pretty name, sort of unique."

"It's a dog's name." She stated.

"Well then, the dog must be a pretty dog!" Daniel chuckled.

Sharpay grinned. "The dog is wrinkly."

Daniel grinned. "Well then the dog might be wrinkly, but I see a beautiful woman in front of me."

Sharpay started to blush. "Thanks."

"No need to thank me when I'm stating the truth." He winked.

Daniel started to walk off and stood in the middle of the beach as he yelled to get everyone's attention. "Okay I want you guys to grab a buddy and then hit the water, Make sure to look back at shore for a yellow flag, which will state that your time is up and you need to get back to shore to turn in your stuff. Also make sure to stay sort of close to shore, don't go too deep. You'll be entering the major danger zone."

Everyone nodded as they started to pair up. Sharpay looked for Ryan but saw that he was with Gabby. "Go figure." She thought. Her gaze turned to Kyle and Max who were paired up. Keith seemed to be paired up with a girl that he met and was currently talking to. This only left one more person. Troy. Sharpay turned around and saw him looking at the other paired up people. She walked over to him and looped her arm through his. "Well hello partner!" She grinned.

Troy looked down on her and chuckled. "Let me guess, everyone paired off before you could have dips on who you wanted?"

Sharpay pretended to be hurt. "What if I wanted to be paired with you?"

"Yeah, cause it took you thirty minutes to turn around and find me." He stated.

Sharpay scoffed. "Fine, you caught me."

Troy grinned. "I know. Shall we?" He asked as he pointed towards the water.

Sharpay smiled. "We shall!"

They started to walk to the water and slowly started to walk through the shallow parts till the got to the semi- deep part. Troy started to slowly float on his belly as Sharpay followed. As they were floating next to each other. Sharpay grabbed Troy's hand and led him to a fish that looked like Nemo. Troy couldn't help but laugh and started to swim a little further and point out an eel. This just frighten Sharpay as she tighten her grip on his hand and started to swim away. Troy just shook his head as he started to look around more. He had to admit that his hand in hers, just felt right. He knew that he liked her, no matter how much he wanted to deny it. He didn't want to think about how complicated their relationship could get if he was to tell her his feelings. As for now, all he wanted to do was spend time with her and he was doing just that.

As for Sharpay, she didn't know what came over her. She just grabbed his hand like it was a natural thing to do. Not really thinking anything of it. Of course she too had to admit that if felt so right to have his hand in hers. The way it just held hers, not too tight and not too loose. Just perfect. Sharpay slowly lifted her head out of the water to look back at the shore. She didn't see the yellow flag, so she assumed they still had some time. Troy was pointing out lots of stuff that only seemed to awe her. Of course she saw fish in fish tanks, but these fish were different. They were all different colors and different shapes. It some how seemed to interest her. Who would have thought that some stupid fish could actually catch Sharpay's attention span? It sort of surprised her too.

After swimming around for a while Troy stuck his head out of the water and noticed that the Yellow flag was sticking out of the sand from Shore. He tapped Sharpay's shoulder trying to get his attention. When her head snapped out of the water, he pointed towards the shore and started to lead her back. She followed him swinging their arms back in forth. Troy couldn't help but laugh at this. When they reached the shore they both parted to take their goggles back and to grab their stuff.

When Sharpay returned her goggles she went to get her beach bag, she grabbed her blue towel and wrapped it around her. She was in the process of sticking her black tank top and shorts in the beach bag, when Daniel approached her.

"Hey did you have fun out there?" He asked.

Sharpay slipped on her sun glasses and redid her messy bun as she put her beach bag on her right shoulder. "Of course! I never knew that the ocean could have so many fish with different colors."

Daniel smiled. "Yeah it's pretty amazing."

Sharpay nodded. "It really is."

Daniel started to walk back towards the crowd that was waiting in the middle of the beach. "So I know this is kind of forward and stuff, but I was thinking that we could meet each other at the teen club."

"But aren't you too old to be in a teen club?" Sharpay asked.

Daniel smiled. "I'm only twenty-one Sharpay."

Sharpay started to panic. "No I didn't mean it like that! I was just assuming, since you know that you're a crew member, I didn't know how old you had to be and-"

"Its cool, I knew you were joking. I get that a lot, but yeah my dad is a worker on the boat. He's sort of good friends with the owner of the boat." Daniel stated.

Sharpay nodded. "I see. Well in that case…." She started to think if she really wanted to meet him there. Of course she liked him, but her mind kept wandering over to Troy. She technically wasn't going out with Troy, so what could it hurt…right? "Sure, I'll meet you at the teen club. How about around eleven, is that good?" She asked.

Daniel smiled. "Perfect." He said as he made his way to be in the middle of the crowd and led them back to the vans that would take them to the boat. Sharpay caught up with the Gang, who were chatting away about the experience. Gabby was the first to notice that she returned and smiled as she grabbed Sharpay's arm and led her up a little further from the gang.

"Soo, I want details!" She exclaimed.

Sharpay smiled "What are you talking about." 

Gabby just rolled her eyes. "Please, who do you think I am? Now spill!" She demanded.

"Fine, Daniel wanted me to meet up with him at the teen club at eleven." Sharpay said with a smile.

Gabby squealed, causing people to look at her. She didn't seem to care as she launched into a series of questions. "Okay, I'm so going with you and so is the gang, We'll off to a different side, but totally checking you guys out, if that's okay with you of course. How can he even do that, isn't he a worker? Oh you're so lucky, I hope you know that!"

Sharpay seemed a bit taken back by all her questions. "Okay, I'll try to answer those entire random questions. Umm first off, I really don't care, as long as you guys don't do anything stupid to embarrass me. Second off, yes I know he is a worker, but I'm not sure if he is allowed to do this. Third, last but not least. Yes I know I'm lucky." She said as she finished with a chuckle.

Gabby just smiled. "Good, cause if you didn't I would have hit you!"

The girls headed back to the guys who gave them a weird look. Gabby just mouthed. "I'll tell you guys later." They just nodded as they started to move up to an open van. They all climbed in and started to talk about random things as the van drove them back to the boat. They got out of the van tipping the guy and walking towards the line that was waiting to get on. It seemed to go by pretty fast, because they were soon swiping their room key and walking on towards an elevator.

"So what was that all about?" Troy asked as he crossed his arms while waiting for the elevator to come down.

Sharpay just shrugged her shoulder. "Gabby will fill you guys in."

Troy raised an eyebrow as he followed the gang into the elevator that opened. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Cause you'll freak out and go all Ryan mode on me." She stated.

"What?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Sharpay just smirked. "Big huge freak out mode, yelling and lot of pacing. Aka, Ryan mode."

Ryan crossed his arms. "That is definitely not me!"

Sharpay just rolled her eyes. "Sure Ry, whatever you say."

Troy just shook his head. "I'm not going to like this am I?"

Sharpay just shrugged as she stepped out of the elevator with the gang. She started to walk towards her room with Troy hot on her heels. "Probably not."

Troy stopped her door and whined. "Sharapy just tell me!"

Sharpay smiled. "You'll find out tonight, and then you can freak out. Till then I'm going to get ready for dinner. Toodles Troy!" She said as she swiped her room key in the door and quickly went in, slamming the door in front of Troy.

Troy groaned and just shook his head. "Woman!" He yelled in frustration.

Max patted his hand on Troy's shoulder and gave him a sympathetic smile. "I know man, I know!"

Troy raised an eyebrow. "Max…what the hell are you doing here?"

Max looked at the room numbers on the door and slapped his forehead. "Damn it! I got off at the wrong stop again." He said as he made his way back towards the elevators. "Wait guys! No seriously, I need you guys to be in the elevator with me! I don't want to have to get stuck in there with no one! It would be like Cast Away….oh shit; I don't even have a Wilson. Guys wait!"

Troy just watched him run down the hall like an idiot. "How the hell did he turn from smart to stupid in one day?" He wondered as he made his way into his room.

A/n: Okay there you have it! I know its not my best, but I at least wanted to get something up, so I didn't have you guys waiting any longer, don't forget to review please!


End file.
